¡Las reglas son para romperse!
by Nonahere
Summary: amor, sexo, descontro, alcohol, fiestas y mas legan a un estricto internado de cierta chica rubia que hara que todos vean el mundo de una manera diferente demostrandoles que las reglas son para romperlas!    shikatema UA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Con mucho ánimo les dejo un nuevo fic, espero que les agrade, es un poco diferente y espero que les guste la forma en que lo narro y pues, se basara en nuestros personajes más queridos y poco a poco se sabrá más de cada uno aunque esta principalmente basado en la pareja shikatema, pero aparecerán más, según las pidan y se me ocurran.

La protagonista principal será cierta rubia que traerá problemas a nuestros bien portados personajes, a ver si adivinan quien es.

X

X

X

De pie frente a la ventana miraba atravez de ella, los alumnos regresaban a clases a un nuevo semestre, orgullosa de sí misma como profesora y directora de uno de los internados más importantes de E.U.A. ubicado en la costa de california rodeado por las cálidas y hermosas playas del pacifico la señorita masacaya veía como llegaban los alumnos y se instalaban en el campus.

El Instituto Konoha, uno de los más importantes del mundo tenía bajo su tutela a los mejores estudiantes, se caracterizaba por las más estrictas reglas, los mejores profesores y cualquier alumno "podrido" salía de ahí siendo todo un caballero o una dama, ahí se impartían diversas disciplinas especializan tés, Matemática avanzada, baile y expresión, futbol profesional, química industrial, por solo decir algunas. Impartiendo educación media-superior y superior era de las mejores escuelas, todos los padres que internaban a sus hijos ahí recibían la garantía de que este saldría hecho toda una persona de bien con un brillante futuro por delante.

Y cada año varios ricos empresarios ingresaban a sus hijos a ese famoso internado cansados de que ellos fueron la manzana podrida de la familia o la oveja negra, y no era por nada tanto alarde, en sus años de directora que ya eran bastantes, ninguna jovencita había frustrado su futuro brillante por un embarazo no deseado ni ningún joven había sido encontrado muerto o en malas condiciones debido a alcohol o drogas el nombre de esas escuela era inmancable sabia como mantener a sus alumnos bajo fuertes reglas y ellos obedecían.

Miro varias carpetas sobre su escritorio cada una de ellas era el expediente de sus mejores alumnos y no por las mejores notas si no por los signos de dinero que aparecían en los cheques firmados por sus padres.

Naruto uzumaki.

Un chico bastante hiperactivo pero que había sido posible mantenido bajo control, hijo del famoso Namikaze minato, un rico empresario que invertía millones en ese instituto solo para que su hijo recibiera lo mejor ya que debido a los numerosos negocios por todo el mundo tenía que viajar constantemente junto a su esposa por lo cual no podía estar al 100% pendiente de su hijo, naruto era inteligente, no tenía las mejores notas pero sus talentos eran otros, delantero del equipo de futbol y gran goleador.

Sasuke uchiha

Inteligente, astuto, fuerte, decidido, guapo, si muchas cualidades en un solo chico que lo hacían el delirio de muchas chicas, pero la cualidad que la directora más observaba en él era el inminente poder que heredaría de su padre, un rico empresario dueño de una cadena de líneas telefónicas que cuentan con la tecnología más avanzada en el país y quizá el mundo entero.

Shikamaru Nara

El sí que era un talento en cuanto a mentalidad, con un IQ de más de 200 era el mejor estudiante con las notas más altas que en más de una ocasión había representado a la escuela en las olimpiadas de la sabiduría a nivel nacional, pero todo aun con todo ese potencia no se podía ocultar el valor de su herencia, pues su padre era contador de las empresas líderes a nivel mundial y controlaba grandes sumas de dinero que le dejaban lo suficiente para que el su esposa y su único hijo gozaran de los mejores lujos y por supuesto una buena educación no sería la excepción.

Estuvo por tomar la siguiente carpeta en su escritorio cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó y ella atendió

-_señorita mizakawa, le llaman por la línea 1_-

-tomare la llamada-

_-buenas tardes señorita mizakawa_-se escuchó una voz masculina que la mujer inmediatamente reconoció

-buenas tardes señor ¿a qué se debe su agradable llamada?-

_-pues a lo evidente, mi hija ingresa hoy a clases y espero que no me decepcione, tengo que advertirle mi hija es una rebelde y por ese mismo motivo he decidido dejarla a su cuidado pero si nada mejora me veré en la penosa necesidad de comprobar que su instituto no es más que pura finta y claro retirarle mi apoyo financiero-_

-créame que su hija saldrá de aquí echa todo una damita, responsable, obediente, inteligente, sumisa….se lo garantizo-

_-eso espero, he pagado el semestre entero aparte de una buena suma como donación a su escuela como agradecimiento por aceptarla aun estando retrasada dos años-_ a la mujer se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar esas palabras, buena parte de esa donación irían a parar a sus manos como muchas de las donaciones ella lo tomaba como recompensa por mantener a los alumnos quietos.

-se lo agradezco mucho y créame su hija saldrá de aquí echa toda una dama, cualquier cosa póngase en contacto conmigo, del mismo modo yo lo hare-

_-está bien, pero se lo advierto dos de mis hijos ya están bajo su tutela y hasta ahora no ha habido problemas, pero mi hija es diferente._

-usted no se preocupe por nada, señor sabaku, su hija estará bien, ahora le dejo que las clases comienzan, hasta pronto y de nuevo gracias por su generosa donación-

Colgó el teléfono y salió directo al patio esperando que los alumnos ingresaran a las aulas para ir directamente a la aula donde esa niña problema debería estar en sus manos llevaba su expediente, pésimas calificaciones desde la secundaria, aparentemente cuando entro a la adolescencia la mayoría eran 60% otras un 70% pero de ahí no subía, claro estaba que ella no aceptaría esas calificaciones, su peor alumno tendría por lo mínimo un 85%.

X

X

X

Los alumnos ingresaron al aula sonriendo y saludando a sus ya viejos amigos con los que algunas más que una amistad habían conseguido una verdadera hermandad.

Shikamaru ocupo su asiento el tercero de la fila junto a la ventana y a su lado se sento chouji su mejor amigo, sasuke y naruto detrás de ellos, kiba y shino frente a ellos neji y lee delante de estos y gaara y kankuro en la butaca a su lado en la siguiente fila las dos filas de la derecha eran ocupadas por los hombres, las dos restantes del lado izquierdo eran ocupadas por las féminas, del otro lado del salón ino y sakura discutían como siempre, hinata y tenten delante de ellas platicaban sobre sus vacaciones, Karin y otra chica hablaban sobre cosas de chicas y el resto de ellas repasaban los temas vistos en el semestre anterior, todo era igual de aburrido no había nada nuevo, las mismas chicas, iguales, aquello era tan monótono.

Hacía calor y estaba aburrido quiso desabrochar el botón de su camisa pero estaba prohibido, su uniforme problemático era bastante caluroso, pantalón azul marino, zapatos negros camisa blanca con el logo del instituto con botones y todos debían estar abrochados para que la corbata roja ajustara perfectamente.

El de las chicas era similar, camisa de botones, abrochado hasta arriba, falda azul marino que debía llegar hasta por debajo de la rodilla y calcetas blancas sobre la rodilla además de zapatos que por supuesto no dejaban ver nada de piel. Moría por ver unas piernas al descubierto o un buen escote, pero no, también estaba prohibido para cuidad la integridad moral de las compañeras.

Muchas veces había intentado un acercamiento con más de una fémina de la academia y para su mala suerte eran interrumpidos o las chicas eran bastante tímidas como para acercársele y ser correspondido, más que nada por el miedo a los castigos y la deshonra que representaría para sus familias.

A 4 meses de cumplir los 17 más de una vez había deseado tener a una chica para el solo, no podía negarlo, era hombre y los pensamientos "impuros" como decía su profesora no estaban de todo el tiempo presentes en su mente era el único lugar donde no había reglas.

Todos charlaban pero se hizo un inmediato y profundo silencio al ver a la profesora Aria y a la directora entrando al salón.

-buenos días, alumnos, espero que empiecen este nuevo semestre con tanta energía como yo-

-buenos días- respondieron todos los alumnos sin excepción para ponerse de pie haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, como ella había enseñado y después de que el hiciera un gesto con la mano todos tomaron asiento.

-bueno espero que ya estén instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno de ustedes en sus respectivos edificios- pues si también las habitaciones eran separadas por sexo, un edificio para hombre y otro para mujeres.

-seguro que todos estamos deseosos de empezar las clases- comento la profesora Aria

-seguro que sí, ahora antes que nada a su aula se integrara una nueva estudiante- unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron –debe ser ella, pase señorita-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa chica, de inmediato todos los chicos excepto dos se sentaron derechos prestando especial atención a la fémina que acababa de entrar, aquella chica era hermosa, su cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa radiante, pero lo que más impacto fue su vestimenta, llevaba el uniforme pero en ella se veía tan bien, su falda llegaba poco debajo de su trasero sin hacerla verla vulgar su camisa tenia los tres botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver el inicio de sus hermosos y bien proporcionados pechos, la corbata iba floja y sus calcetas debajo de la rodilla permitiéndoles observar gran parte de sus piernas. shikamaru como todos los hombres no evito observarla de arriba abajo, aquella mujer lo había hechizado por completo.

X

X

X

¡Sí! Adivinaron, esa chica es temari, la problemática temari que meterá a nuestros personajes en los más fuertes problemas pero que a la vez los hará ver el, mundo de una manera diferente hará que ellos hagan y deshagan por su propia decisión enseñándoles nuevas cosas, fiestas, debida, amor y sexo y otras cosas

Y si ya se van descubriendo las verdaderas malas intenciones de la directora mizakawa.

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio y pues también espero un reviews y click a favoritos.


	2. la chica nueva

Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo dos, espero que les guste, aquí aparece temari y ya se sabe más de ella, sin nada más que decir, se los dejo.

-dialogo-

_-pensamientos, notas, etc….-_

X

X

X

X

Como era de esperarse la directora y la profesora se escandalizaron por la vestimenta de la chica, aunque a los hombres más que desagradarle, les gusto, pues se veía hermosa

-buenas tardes- saludo ella, sonriendo pasando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes notando en ese instante lo separados que estaban las mujeres de los hombres-

-buenas tardes, señorita Sabaku No- la mayoría de los presentes capto de inmediato que se trataba de algún pariente de gaara y kankuro, sus compañeros de clase, la directora siguió hablando- antes que nada usted está rompiendo las reglas-

-valla, nuevo record! Y eso que acabo de llegar, ¿Qué regla estoy rompiendo?-

-pues para empezar, su vestimenta, su falda es muy corta, su blusa está abierta y las calcetas muy abajo, haga el favor de acomodarse la ropa de acuerdo al reglamento, ¿es que no lo leyó?-

-emmm…si-mintió- lo leí, pero pensé que así estaría mejor, con el calor que hace ¿Qué opinan chicos? ¿Tengo que bajar la falda?- debido a la mirada de su directora ninguno se atrevió a contestar pero la respuesta era obvia

-señorita, no importa el calor, importa más la dignidad, haga el favor de acomodarse o recibirá una sanción-

La rubia recordó las palabras de su padre y su última amenaza, a regañadientes contesto-está bien, si insiste, pero estaría mejor así- la rubia bajo la falda, quitando los dobleces que le había hecho, subió sus calcetas, ajusto la corbata y cerro los botones-¿está mejor así?-

-sin duda, entienda que en una señorita, la imagen dice mucho, pase a sentarse, en el asiento vacío-

La directora le indico con el dedo un asiento en el tercer puesto de la fila junto a la ventana del lado de las mujeres y la rubia fue a sentarse pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió a los dos primero varones que estaban frente a ella, los beso en la mejilla y les acaricio el cabello en un gesto maternal. Ambos resoplaron avergonzados y después la rubia se sento en donde le habían indicado.

-bueno señorita ahora me doy cuenta que no leyó el reglamento-

-emmm no, no la verdad no lo hice-

-pues déjeme informarle, que los gestos cariñosos y el contacto físico con los hombres está prohibido a menos que sea necesario-

-¿ósea que no puedo besar a mis hermanos? Ni como saludo-

-no importa si son sus hermanos o no, son varones y usted como señorita debe darse a respetar-

-¡pero solo fue un beso!-

-no importa, entienda cualquier clase de contacto con los hombres está prohibido, ¿entiende?-

-¡pero en qué siglo vive!-la rubia protesto poniéndose de pie, retándola y todos se sorprendieron, era la única que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-¡entienda!, ahora siéntese! Como es su primer día aquí lo considerare, ya que su falta de respeto merece un buen castigo incluso una expulsión, pero en fin, ahora hablemos de usted, así sus compañeros la concedan, ¿Qué me puede decir de usted?-

-umm… bueno soy virgo, nací el 23 de agosto, estoy por cumplir los 20, mis hermanos son gaara y kankuro, me gusta ir a fiestas, el rock, tomar, los cigarrillos, los chicos y con….

-no hablaba de eso-interrumpió- me refería a sus logros académicos-

-emmm…pues, se hablar francés, viví los últimos dos años allá en Francia y….ya-

-bueno, en su expediente dice que sus notas son muy bajas, desde la secundaria, pésimas diría yo, 60 y 70%, muy mala calificación, la han corrido de dos escuelas anterior mente, en menos de un año, ha sido arrestada dos veces…-

-tres…-corrigió la rubia sonriendo-

-tres…bueno, tiene un tatuaje y una perforación, ¿es cierto?-

-sí, aquí está el tatoo- la rubia se puso de espaldas y subió su camisa dejando ver bastante cerca del inicio de su trasero un tatoo que decía "sabaku" en letras negras al estilo gótico, todos los hombres se atrevieron a mirar, aquello era demasiado sexy.

-¡tápese de inmediato!-

-ok, ok, la perforación no se la enseño, está allá abajo- todos los hombres excepto gaara y kankuro de nuevo la miraron y miles de pensamientos impuros pasaron por sus mentes adolecentes, ella los miro y sonrió coquetamente- valla, bola de pervertidos! No me refería a "ese" sitio si no al ombligo! los he pillado!- soltó una risa y debido a la mirada de la directora, los hombres dejaron de verla aun sonrojados, de nuevo la directora hablo

-que descaro, hay mucho trabajo que hacer con usted, sus notas son muy bajas lo que la convierte en una pésima alumna, una persona sin educación, que no llegara a nada, ¿Qué me dice a esto?-

-bueno, le dijo que no soy una persona a la que pueda intimidad, a diferencia de las demás no soy una persona débil, no me asusta que diga mis defectos en frente de la clase por que no los veo como defectos si no como virtudes que me hacen diferente pero no menos importantes-

-¿usted se cree muy valiente no?-

-pues sí, y no solo me lo creo, lo soy-

-ya veremos el día que muera por una sobredosis o que la violen, o que le dé una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual, por suerte para usted yo estoy aquí para corregirla-

-¿corregir qué?, déjeme decirle que soy una chica muy joven y usted está tratando con adolecentes, a los cuales solo nos importa el alcohol, las fiestas, el sexo, hacer y des-hacer, si no lo hacemos nuestra vida pierde sentido, además así aprendemos-

-aquí aprenderá que lo que usted habla es pura finta, no hay nada mejor que ser una persona educada, respetable, un hombre admirado por otros, una señorita correcta que llegue virgen al matrimonio y se entregue solo a su esposo, una perso…-

-el hecho de que a usted no se la hayan cogido no quiere decir que a las demás también tengan que aguantarse, ¡vieja amargada!-

Toda la clase la miro boqui-abierta, aquella chica había desafiado a la directora, algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer, además de eso le había insultado pero el comentario fue muy gracioso para la mayor parte de la clase y varios hombres no aguantaran la risa pero con una miraba de la directora todos callaron.

-¡basta! ¡Usted es una irrespetuosa! Estará castigada después de clase y tendrá que limpiar el laboratorio ¿entiende?-

-si bueno, como quiera, ya me enfade de discutir-

-¡siéntese!-

-¡ya estoy sentada!-

-¡basta! Profesora Aria comienza su clase, si tiene problemas con esta niña, avíseme, estaré al pendiente-

La clase comenzó y a partir de ahí todos estuvieron en silencio poniendo especial atención a la clase de historia.

-redacten un resumen de la página 16 poniendo especial atención a las causas de la primera guerra mundial, ahora vuelvo, no quiero problemas- lo último lo dijo mirando directamente a la rubia y después salió de la aula.

En cuanto la profesora salió temari se puso en pie y fue a los asientos de sus hermanos, se sento sobre la mesa y se inclinó a abrasarlos

-temari, regresa a tu asiento, te meterás en problemas-

-¡vamos kankuro! ¡Yo que tanto te extraño y ni un besito me das!-

-ya pues- kankuro se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a la rubia y también un beso en la mejilla, después se sento de nuevo

-¿y tú, gaara-un?-

-no me llames así-

-pues ven y bésame-

-ya- gaara también se puso en pie y le abraso para dejar un beso en su mejilla, ella feliz le respondió después el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse, temari miro a su alrededor y todos estaban haciendo el trabajo que la profesora había dejado excepto un chico, moreno de una coleta que la miraba fijamente y ella lo miro fijamente y sonrió y el apenado bajo la vista al cuaderno y siguió escribiendo

-inocente….-susurro

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-nada hermanito, dime a qué hora terminan las clases-

-¿Cómo que a qué hora, no leíste el horario?-

-no, tengo las mismas clases que ustedes, así que ustedes me dicen-

-no tienes remedio temari- hablo el pelirrojo

-sí, bueno después de clases a dónde iremos?-

-a hacer las tareas-contesto el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo que las tareas, no hay nada interesante por aquí?-

-no podemos salir del campus temari-

-¿Por qué? Eso sería un secuestro sabes-

-está prohibido, no te metas en problemas, sabes que papa es…-

-si ya, pero quiero hacer algo interesante, como…una fiesta, un bar o…-

-tendrás que limpiar el laboratorio, no escuchaste?-

-pfff…pero yo-

-por favor temari, no te metas en problemas, no quiero que papa te aleje de nuevo-

La mirada de la rubia se entristeció-está bien, me comportare-

Dicho esto la rubia se dirijo a su asiento no sin antes echar una nueva mirada al pelinegro que aun la observaba sonrió y se relamió los labios y ante ese gesto el moreno se sonrojo más aun pero sin dejar de verla, sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y se forzó a dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Temari miro la pagina 16, todo eso ya lo sabía, ni siquiera tuvo que leer simplemente escribió, tardo menos de 10 minutos en redactar el dichoso resumen, después cerro el libro y el cuaderno y miro por la ventana, era un bonito día pero hacia tanto calor y desde el segundo piso del instituto, donde estaba el aula se podía ver una hermosa playa que no debía estar tan lejos, tenía muchas ganas de darse un baño, que ganas no le faltaban de escaparse de clases e ir a la playa.

Se dio cuenta de que la profesora había regresado cuando le llamo la atención

-¿Qué es lo que mira, señorita?-

-la playa, estaría bien una fiesta-

-no puede salir del campus, sabe, la directora aviso a los profesores de su actitud y todos estarán al pendiente de usted, así que no intente nada-

-claro ya, pueden contra mí, ¿pero podrán con todos los del campus?-pregunto la rubia

-ellos no se podrán de su parte, son alumnos educados, no conseguirá perjudicarlos ni hacerlos como usted-

-sí, claro-respondió la rubia restando importancia- aquí está el resumen-

La rubia entrego el cuaderno y la profesora fue a revisarlo, de nuevo ella miro por la ventana olvidando por completo donde estaba.

En cambio shikamaru no dejaba de mirarla su actitud desafiante y desinteresada lo hacía voltear a verla a cada momento sin contar sus hermosas piernas y esos pechos…ella era hermosa. Chouji le golpeo el brazo y le hizo mirar hacia el cuaderno donde había una nota.

_-¿Es hermosa verdad?-shikamaru lo miro y contesto escribiendo_

_-no la estaba viendo-chouji soltó una risita burlona y después respondió_

_-claro, pero un consejo: se más discreto-_

Al ver que la profesora se acercaba cambiaron de hoja y siguieron escribiendo ella pareció no notarlo y siguió caminado entre las filas, siempre los mantenía vigilados, como todos los profesores. Después la profesora paso por el asiento de la rubia y dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa frente a ella, la rubia ni siquiera se molestó en revisar su calificación simplemente guardo el cuaderno, los demás entregaban su trabajo y cuando el timbre sonó ella salió de ahí antes que nadie.

-muy bien, pueden retirarse y por favor, hermanos sabaku avísenle a su hermana que no puede salir del aula antes de que yo lo autorice-

-si profesora-respondieron los sabaku

X

X

X

¿Y bien, como saben temari es una chica retadora y las profesoras se las verán rudas con ella

Además de que notaron que shika no es ciego y se interesa mucho en temari, claro como todo adolecente su mente es invadida por pensamientos pervertidos y son muchos, pero se dará cuenta que temari es aún más pervertida, además en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá por que temari fue a parar ahí y por qué a pesar de ser muy inteligente tiene notas pésimas.

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente!


	3. la playa

Ok! Nuevo capitulo!

algo largo por cierto 2802 palabras

Bien que bueno que les gustaron los dos anteriores, gracias a todos por el apoyo espero que este también sea de su agrado, les dejo leer.

X

X

X

Al sonar el timbre temari salió corriendo del salón, sin importar que dejaba a sus hermanos ahí, ahora necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ella sola, además, esa playa no debía estar tan lejos.

Fue al estacionamiento y después de burlar fácilmente al vigilante salió de ahí en su eclipse negro, con la capota abajo dejando que el sol le diera de lleno rodeo el campus llegando a la parte trasera de las aulas y trato de encontrar el camino a la playa esquivando árboles y rodeando troncos caídos, después de unos 15 minutos logro llegar a la orilla del acantilado, de ahí se veía muy bien la playa, tomo su mochila y una toalla que guardaba en la parte trasera y bajo por un costado directo hacia la playa.

Se acercó a la orilla, el lugar era hermoso, el agua era cristalina y tibia, perfecta para quitar el calor con oleaje calmado, la arena blanca y algunas palmeras que daban sombra la hacían un lugar perfecto, también noto que el lugar estaba solo, no se veían turistas ni casas o algo alrededor, pensó que sería una playa virgen ya que no había gente cercas y la extensión de la playa era corta, apenas unos 120 metros, muy poco en comparación a otras a las que había ido, y cerrado por piedras a los costados que llegaban hasta mar adentro, haciéndolo un pequeño paraíso privado.

Se acercó al agua y miro de nuevo alrededor asegurándose que estaba sola, y una vez que lo hizo se des-hizo de su uniforme quedando solo en bracier y un pequeño bikini a juego de color azul celeste, dejo su uniforme en la arena junto a su mochila y la toalla, coloco encima el celular reproduciendo una de sus canciones favoritas "_follow me" _ y entro corriendo al agua se tiro de lleno mojándose por completo y soltó un ruidito de satisfacción al sentir el efecto del agua quitando por completo el calor en su cuerpo

_Good luck has never been my friend _

_I've always been the fool _

_Please don't follow shadows of mine _

_'Cause the time is running out for me _

_I walk in the path of a misfits blood_

_No compass can stare my way _

_No light at the end of the tunnel _

_And time is running out for me_

Logro relajarse en cuestión de segundos mientras escuchaba la música, era una Buena canción, en ese instante se olvidó de todo pero poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, hace dos años que fue alejada de sus hermanos, ese vacío de dos años no lo podría llenar con nada, se perdió dos cumpleaños de cada uno de sus hermanos y quizá algo más importante, pues ellos estaban atravesando la adolescencia y con lo desatendido que era su padre seguro que ambos estuvieron muy solos, al igual que ella.

Los dos años en Francia no fueron malos, al contrario, aprendió a madurar, se enamoró, vivió con él un tiempo y de dio cuenta del error que había cometido pero lo resolvió, sola.

_No gold at the end of the rainbow _

_No high hopes, dreams deceive_

Si su padre dudaba de ella y la hacía dudar a ella misma ahí aprendió que valía mucho por sí misma y que no solo trataba de ser fuerte e intimidar a los demás, si no que en verdad lo era y que podía con todo, incluso con su padre.

Quizá necesitaría la ayuda de sus hermanos pero al final del camino veía la luz y la felicidad, la misma que cuando su madre aún vivía con ellos, antes de que dejara a sus 3 hijos para irse con aquel hombre, y no la culpaba, su vida en casa con su esposo y sus tres hijos era un caos, pero no debió ser así, pensaba que "Karura" pues ya no la llamaba "mama" debía haberlos cuidado más, que al mudarse con su nuevo esposo pudo haberlos llevado a su casa o por lo menos, alejarlos de su padre.

_Follow me _

_The trouble seems to always wanna _

_Follow me _

_It has let me down so far so why don't you _

_Follow me _

_The trouble seems to always wanna _

_Follow me _

_It has let me down so far so why don't you _

_Follow me_

Pero no fue así, aún recuerda el momento en que la vio salir por la puerta principal con dos maletas, su padre frente a ella la miraba con odio diciéndole que no volviera nunca, que la odiaba, ella respondió lo mismo.

Sus hermanos y ella miraban escondidos tras el sillón del recibidor, kankuro y gaara se escondieron al escuchar la nueva discusión que había iniciado pero valientemente ella asomo su cabeza sobre el sillón viéndolos a los dos, al instante dejaron de pelear, temari pensó que la pelea había terminado y que su madre no se iría, pero no fue así, su madre tomo las maletas y salió de ahí, ni siquiera se despidió de ella o sus hermanos, simplemente se fue y su padre se encerró en su estudio, ellos se quedaron solos, en ese momento temari tenía apenas 6 años.

Apartir de ahí todo fue peor, creció sola y afronto los cambios y problemas sola, sin nadie que le ayudase, cayo muchas veces pero se levantó por sus hermanos, en la secundaria todo cambio, la escuela dejo de importar, comenzó a sentirse atraída por los chicos y ellos por ella ya que su cuerpo era más el de una mujer que el de una niña, a los 13 estaba totalmente desarrollada y las miradas acosadoras nunca faltaron pero por suerte siempre estuvieron ahí sus hermanos cuidándola.

Se sumergió de nuevo, olvido todo, aún bajo el agua podía escuchar la música y mentalmente comenzó a cantar, saco la cabeza al poco rato cuando el aire se terminó y rio un poco, todo se estaba resolviendo, estaba con sus hermanos, lejos de su padre, y por malo que fuera seguro que la escuela podría dejarle algo bueno, los pensamientos buenos invadieron su mente sonrió para sí misma pero de pronto noto algo extraño, la música se había detenido y no creía que se hubiera acabado la pila del celular, miro hacia la orilla y vio ahí a 5 chicos, todos mayores que ella y por qué no, bastante guapos.

Enojada y sin miedo salió del agua y se acercó a tomar su toalla para secarse, aun así dejo por segundos que ellos vieran su cuerpo.

-valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí, una colegiala rebelde- hablo un rubio cuyo cabello llegaba casi a la cintura,-"_parece una chica_"-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?- pregunto un pelirrojo que se acercó bastante a ella

-valla, que tenemos aquí, 5 idiotas que no saben ligar, ahora déjenme en paz!-dijo con burla mientras alejaba al pelirrojo de ella.

-tranquila chica….-esta vez fue una voz más calmada pero varonil, un azabache de ojos negros se acercó a ella, era bastante atractivo- solo queremos saber qué haces aquí-

-me refresco, pero ya que me han interrumpido, me voy- cogió su uniforme y después de secarse bien se lo puso aunque subiendo la falda y dejando los últimos botones de la blusa desabrochado lo cual no paso desapercibido por los 5 chicos

-oye, no, tranquila, disculpa si te molestamos, empecemos de nuevo, soy itachi, uchiha itachi ¿y tú?- el cortésmente le tendió la mano sonriéndole encantadoramente, el sí sabía ligar, pero ella no caería tan fácil.

-temari, soy sabaku no temari - ella respondió al saludo cortésmente-

-no sean descorteses y discúlpense-

-lo siento, me pase contigo pero eres muy hermosa, discúlpame, yo soy deidara, el sasori, hidan y pein, lo sentimos si te incomodamos-

-valla, tienen modales-

-sí, si los tenemos- respondió itachi aun sonriendo- pero dinos, ¿eres del instituto konoha?- pregunto el mientras miraba el escudo en la camisa de la chica aprovechando para ver sus senos

-si, por lo visto ustedes también, pero supongo que de la universidad-

-así es, como es que saliste del campus, ¿que no está prohibido?-esta vez fue el chico con parking quien hablo

-sí, pero me escape, y ustedes ¿también se escaparon?-

-no, tenemos hora libre y quisimos dar la vuelta-

-¿hora libre?-

-sí, podemos salir del campus, a diferencia de la directora mizakawa, la directora tsunade, de la universidad, es más….liberal y nos da más libertades, ya te tocara cuando entres-

-valla, que suerte, bueno me voy chicos, a ver si los veo de nuevo-tomo su mochila y celular junto con la toalla, y camino directo a su auto-

-¡oye! Si tienes tiempo, el sábado habrá una fiesta en la noche, aquí mismo, es de la universidad y las chicas hermosas como tú, están invitadas- dijo sasori, ella respondió con una sonrisa

-gracias, veré si puedo, traeré a algunas amigas, bye- con una sonrisa coqueta se despidió y se dirigió directo a su auto, ya había perdido casi una hora, muy bien aprovechada por cierto.

La rubia subió por el camino de piedras directo a su auto y a su lado estaba ahí un Volkswagen Beetle color negro bastante bonito pero pequeño para su gusto, ella prefería los espacios amplios para emmm….poder usarlos de una forma "provechosa"

De regreso salió a la carretera y llego a un restaurante de comida rápida y desayuno una hamburguesa y refresco, compro unas cervezas y subió de nuevo al auto, regreso por donde mismo y dejo el auto escondido entre los arboles asegurándose que no lo encontrarían los profesores lo cerro y bajo con la mochila, camino un poco hasta la barda que cercaba el campus, miro hacia arriba, debían ser 2 metros y medio, no estaba tan alto así que escalo apoyando sus pies en las aberturas, llego hasta arriba y brinco hacia adentro ya estando dentro se dirijo a buscar a sus hermanos.

X

X

X

El día transcurrió normal, por lo menos para la mayoría de los estudiantes, la primera clase era a las 8 otra a las 9 y el desayuno se servía de 10 a 11, temari no se presentó a la clase de las 9 impartida por el profesor azuma y eso fue algo que todos notaron.

En el almuerzo shikamaru, chouji, kiba, naruto, lee, neji, gaara, kankuro y sasuke se sentaron en una misma mesa y las chicas: sakura, hinata, tenten e ino con ellos aunque del otro lado, ya que tenían que estar lo más alejado posible.

Gaara miraba a todos lados y todos lo notaron y sabían el por qué.

-¿buscas a tu hermana?-pregunto kiba

-sí, no fue a clase sabía perfectamente que…-

-déjala gaara, ya conoces a temari-interrumpió kankuro

-sí, pero ella sabe que…-

-hola hermanitos, los estaba buscando-

Temari se acercó a la mesa, shikamaru estaba en la orilla y la rubia se sento justo ahí cerca de su bandeja de comida por lo que las piernas de la rubia quedaron cerca de sus manos y de inmediato las quito sonrojándose pero aun así no pudo evitar mirarla, se había subido la falda.

Gaara se acercó y la jalo del brazo bajándola de la mesa y después la sento del otro lado de la banca acercándole un plato de comida

-come-

-ya comí-

-¿Qué?-

-una hamburguesa-

-aquí no venden-

-sí, cercas del campus-

-"¿cercas?", ¿saliste del campus?-

-sí, fui a la playa, está muy linda, deberíamos ir ¿no?- pregunto refiriéndose a todos y la miraron

-no nos permiten…-

-sí, si ya sé, no les permiten salir del campus, y que, hay una salida por atrás-

-saliste por atrás, ¿Cómo?-pregunto un rubio

-salte la reja, no es muy alta-

-son dos metros y medio- dijo un azabache

-sí, pero he brincado más altas, una vez me caí y me torcí el tobillo-a temari ese chico se le hacía conocido pero aún no lo identificaba

-¿está lejos la playa?-

-sasuke-kun, no pensaras ir ¿verdad?-pregunto una peli-rosa murmurando evitando que alguien más le escuchara

-no, no…solo preguntaba-fingió

-no está lejos, sasuke, son como 15 minutos en auto-respondió la rubia

-temari basta, no te metas en problemas, y ya faltaste a clase-

-sí, si…muy bien, no se me los nombres, yo soy temari ¿y ustedes?-

-bien de derecha a izquierda, neji, kiba, shino, lee, chouji, sasuke, naruto y shikamaru-los presento kankuro

-_shikamaru ¿eh?_ Ella sonrió- bueno mucho gusto, oye sasuke, tú tienes un hermano ¿no?-

-sí, itachi, ¿lo conoces?-

-lo conocí hoy, de hecho, en la playa hace un rato, bueno ya, soy temari ¿y ustedes chicas?-

-soy ino, ella es sakura, hinata y tenten, mucho gusto temari-

-igualmente, y entonces ¿iremos a la playa? Hay una fiesta el sábado ¿se animaran verdad chicas?-

-no queremos problemas, y tú tampoco deberías buscarlos-respondió sakura

-tranquila, sakura, no nos meteremos en problemas, será en la noche, nadie se dará cuenta-

-no creo que sea buena idea-

-claro que si-trato de convencerlos pero gaara le interrumpió

-temari basta, nadie ira y tú tampoco, tienes que estar en tu dormitorio a las 9:30, hay toque de queda ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-

-512, pero las 9:30 es muy temprano para dormir-

-no te quejes-

-nuestra habitación es la 513, hinata y yo estamos en una sola-respondió la castaña, tenten- y sakura e ino están en la 514, en el mismo pasillo que tú, si ocupas algo nos buscas-

-gracias, y ahora vuelvo-

La rubia se alejó y todos volvieron a hablar de otra cosa pero shikamaru la siguió con la mirada paso la barra del desayuno y entro dentro de la concina cosa muy rara porque ningún estudiante tenía permiso, a los 10 minutos salió de ahí con un vaso de agua, o eso parecía, esos térmicos que tienen tapa blanca y popote, de nuevo regreso a la mesa y capto la mirada de shikamaru.

-¿gustas?- le ofreció su vaso de agua

-no gracias-respondió el moreno y vio como ella mordía el popote, cosa que se le hizo muy seductora.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-en la concina-

-¿haciendo?-

-fui por un vaso, tenía sed-

-vaso, ¿vaso de qué?-

-cerveza, ¿quieres?-

-cerveza!-lo dijo mirándola serio pero lo bastante despacio para que nadie escuchara

-sí, cerveza, si no quieres aya tu-

-yo si- kankuro el quito el vaso y dio un buen trago-riquísimo, hace mucho que no la probaba ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

-en la playa, cerca hay una tienda, compre tres de medio y las vacié ahí, y cigarrillos y un encendedor, el ultimo se me perdió ¿alguno fuma?-

Todos negaron

-pobres, que mal los tienen-

-fumar hace daño- respondió una inocente hinata

-sí, es cierto-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto neji

-cuando exhalas el humo por la boca o la nariz una vez que estuvo dentro de tu cuerpo y después lo vez disolverse con el aire fresco es como si así pasara con los problemas, como si se disolvieran-

-eso es mentira-

-bueno, eso depende de la persona, en mi caso es así-

El timbre de clases sonó y temari y los demás se pusieron de pie y gaara la tomo del brazo

-toca clase-

-ya lo sé, no me iba a escapar-los demás rieron al ver la actitud de gaara

-eres muy sobreprotector gaara- dijo ino-confía mas en tu hermana-

-si gaara, hazlo!- pidió temari fingiendo inocencia

-no te creo nada, andando-

En el camino temari se terminó la cerveza con ayuda de kankuro y tiro el bote en la basura preparándose para su siguiente tortura, entro al aula y se sento en su lugar dispuesta para empezar la clase pero dos miradas dirigidas a ella no pasaron desapercibidas y busco hasta dar con ellas, una era de ese chico moreno "shikamaru" lo miro directamente y sonrió, el también y de inmediato se sonrojo y luego desvió su mirada, complacida por el efecto que producía en ese chico y el que ella sentía al mirarlo, busco la otra mirada que aun sentía a sus espaldas encontrándose con un par de ojos femeninos de un negro oscuro mirándola fijamente con algo de ¿odio o envidia?.

X

X

X

¿y bien? Espero que les haya gustado ya aparecen los akatsukis, o algunos de ellos, espero que les haya gustado su aparición y ellos también le ayudaran a temari y como se dieron cuenta tsunade es la directora de la universidad, ¿Qué tal?. Por algo en la universidad son mas libres, por asi decirlo y esa chica que miraba a temari, bueno sabrán mas de ella en el siguiente capitulo.

También saben de la historia de temari y aquí Karura esta viva, ya van a ver que pasa con ella y temari además de sus hermanos.

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto.


	4. Beso

¡Nueve páginas!

Muy largo pero a mí me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también.

No quiero morir asesinada (recibí amenazas) asi que aquí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste, les dejo leer.

-dialogo-

_-"pensamientos"-_

X

X

X

Después de llegar a la biblioteca se pusieron a buscar libros con información, temari anduvo de aquí para allá, un rato después la profesora salió del aula dejándolos solos ahí, solo una persona cuidaba la biblioteca pero no era suficiente ya que ese lugar era inmenso , se alejó lo más que pudo, necesitaba un cigarrillo, camino por varios pasillos y llego hasta el último, se fue al rincón y encendió el cigarrillo, entre los espacios que había sobre los libros pudo ver a la chica del cabello negro saliendo de uno de los pasillos cercanos a donde ella estaba.

En un momento pensó en ir tras ella, tomarla del cabello y "charlar" con ella, pero un libro en el estante llamo su atención, era un anuario, donde estaban las fotos de las generaciones anteriores aunque muy viejo, se sento en el piso y comenzó a ojearlos, la risa le gano al ver los antiguos vestuarios que se usaban y aunque el uniforme era casi el mismo los peinados daban risa.

-oye, no puedes fumar aquí- escucho esa voz profunda y pudo ver a aquel moreno de pie en el inicio del pasillo, después el camino aunque con un poco de nervios hacia ella.

-ya lo sé, ¿quieres?- ofreció

-no gracias, emmm…no vas a hacer el trabajo-

-claro-

-aquí no hay libros de will…..-

-lo sé, solo necesitaba fumar, planeaba escaparme pero me viste-

-no te vi, seguí el olor del tabaco, apágalo si no quieres problemas-

-ya casi se acaba, ¡hey mira este!- dijo mostrándole la fotografía, ambos rieron y temari se puso de pie tomo otro libro y lo abrió, mas fotos graciosas, ninguno dejaba de reír hasta que advirtieron a otra persona en el inicio del pasillo

-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?-

-profesora kurenai….- respondió shikamaru-emmm…nosotros solo-

-tranquilo niño no hay por qué ponerse nervioso, solo vine a busca un libro y él me dijo que tenía que regresar por que usted estaba a punto de llegar-interrumpió la rubia

-los libros que necesitan están en la sección 5A-

-sí, pero buscaba un anuario, mis padres estudiaron aquí, pensé que aquí estaría su anuario-

Lentamente la rubia se recargo en el estante de los libros y pasando sus manos detrás de su espalda saco disimuladamente una cajetilla de cigarros que tenía atorada entre su falda, trato de esconderla entre los libros sin que la profesora se diera cuenta sin embargo shikamaru si lo noto ya que estaba detrás de ella y también noto cuando casi se le resbalan de las manos, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo en el aire antes de que callera al suelo y la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón por suerte para ambos la profesora no se dio cuenta, ella siguió hablándoles de las reglas de la biblioteca y después finalizo.

-muy bien, espero que me hayan entendido asi que temari por favor pregúntale a la encargada, quizá ella te ayude y tu shikamaru regresa a tu trabajo-

-si profesora- contestaron los dos, y al pasar por su lado kurenai detuvo a temari y por un momento pensó que ella los había cachado en su pequeña "travesura".

-el cigarrillo- la rubia le entrego el cigarrillo a medio consumir y supieron que la habían librado.

-listo-

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-ya lo traía, antes de llegar aquí-

-¿tienes más?-

-no-

-eso espero, por tu bien- kurenai sonrió, ella solo hacia su trabajo como profesora, no era mala ni regañona asi que sonriendo por su suerte shikamaru y temari seguidos por kurenai caminaron hacia la parte central donde estaban las mesas, antes de llegar a sentarse en sus lugares, temari se acercó a él por la espalda y se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

-gracias…shika-

Él se paralizo y solo reacciono cuando chouji lo jalo del brazo para sentarlo junto a él, la rubia por su parte tomo un libro y se sento en la otra mesa con las chicas, en ese momento noto la fuerte mirada de la morena, se inclinó hacia ino y le pregunto discretamente.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-

-¿la morena de ojos negros?- temari asintió- ella es Samui, ándate con cuidado, desde aquí se nota que te tiene envidia y además es la consentida de la directora-

-claro-

La conversación se acabó ahí, temari empezó el trabajo y termino prácticamente rápido, se puso de pie pidió permiso para salir y antes de que gaara la pudiera detener ella ya no estaba.

Kurenai tomo el trabajo de la rubia en sus manos y lo observo, era muy bueno, excelente caligrafía, sin faltas ortográficas y tema bien desarrollado, no creía que en solo dos clases la rubia se hubiera convertido en la mejor estudiante, pero había observado sus calificaciones anteriores y eran muy bajas, y que de un momento a otro hubiera un cambio era muy extraño.

X

X

La tarde paso rápidamente y para mala suerte de Temari no pudo escaparse de las clases gracias a que Gaara no se separó de ella en ningún momento y para cuando terminaron las clases fue arrastrada por gaara al laboratorio donde ya la esperaba la directora Mizakawa.

-buenas tardes señorita Mizakawa, aquí está mi hermana dispuesta para cumplir con su castigo-

-muy bien joven Sabaku, puede retirarse-

Gaara se alejó de ahí dejando a la directora y a Temari a solas, ella con la mirada desafiante sin miedo y la directora mirándola con desprecio.

-seguro que vino por que su hermano la obligo, no por gusto propio-

-pues sí, es cierto que mi hermano me arrastro aquí, pero quiero irme pronto asi que dígame que tengo que hacer-

-¡tú insolencia es mucha!, pero no se puede esperar nada de alguien como tú, una persona sin educación, pero aquí recibirás correctivos, ven conmigo-

Temari camino tras la directora y entraron en un laboratorio con todo lo esencial: mesas de trabajo, material necesario, microscopios, etc…

-bien, este es el laboratorio de química y biología, en aquel fregadero están los tubos de ensayo y los vasos de precipitado, están sucios asi que tienes que limpiarlos, limpias las mesas, acomodas sillas, barres y trapeas, ahí está el material necesario-dijo señalando un armario- cuando termines vas a mi oficina y me avisas, después vendré a verificar lo que has hecho-

-bien…-

La directora salió sin decir nada más y Temari comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el laboratorio deteniéndose frente a una vitrina en la que había varios trofeos y medallas, la mayoría o casi todas de oro por lo tanto de primer lugar, eran trofeos de campeonatos de química o biología por lo que se leía en las placas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la mayoría de los trofeos tenían un mismo nombre.

-Nara Shikamaru…-

Ese chico sí que era listo, muchos estaban a su nombre y casi todos eran de primer lugar a excepción de uno u otro.

Después de ver aquellos trofeos se acercó a las mesas y las limpio aunque con mucho desgano, al terminar de limpiarlas subió los bancos sobre ellas para dejar el piso libre y poder barrer y trapear pero eso lo haría al final.

Estaba cansada, no le gustaba hacer limpieza y por eso procuraba no ensuciar, resignada se acercó a el fregadero, había ahí por lo menos 200 tubos sucios además de muchos vasos de precipitado tomo jabón y unas varitas para limpiar los tubos.

Con las varitas se limpiaban los tubos de ensayo pero era muy difícil la mayoría se rompían al introducir la varita asi que los dejaba en un lado hechos trisas, de 30 que había limpiado 26 estaban rotos.

-numero 27…-bufo molesta y lo dejo a un lado junto a los demás tomando el siguiente

-ten cuidado…se rompen si los limpias con fuerza-

-tu…-

-aja…

-¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?

-solo pasaba por aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-si…pero no creo que debas, no tienes nada que hacer-

-no, se suponía que estudiaría para el campeonato pero azuma-sensei me dejo plantado-

-parece que eres un prodigio-

-no tanto, solo digamos que se me da bien aprender, no tengo nada que hacer y sabía que estarías aquí asi que vine para….-para ese momento él ya estaba totalmente sonrojado, a Temari le pareció un gesto muy lindo y sonrió preguntando

-¿para?-

-devolverte esto- saco de la bolsa de su pantalón la cajetilla de cigarros que había salvado de ser confiscada por la profesora Kurenai, Temari la tomo rozando por instantes su mano.

-¡mi cajetilla! ¡Gracias! ¡De la que me salvaste!, seguro que me castigaban si la descubrían-

-sí, la verdad que te hubiera ido mal-

-pensé que la habrías tirado o algo asi-

-¿Por qué la tiraría?-

-bueno…tu estas en eso de que "fumar es malo" y todo eso ¿no?-

-umm…si-

-¿sí?, ese "si" no me sonó muy convencedor-

-amm, ya se…pero quería decir "si" de…"si, pienso que fumar es malo" pero, ya sabes…es malo-

-no me suenas muy convencido, dime… ¿tu fumas?-

-mmmm…no….bueno…no del todo, es decir…-

-¡si fumas! ¡Tú fumas!-

-¡shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Si alguien escucha, nos meteremos en problemas!-

-vale…¿pero si fumas?-

-un poco, la verdad no mucho…mi papa fuma aunque mi mama se cabrea y lo he probado un par de veces por que el me lo ha dado a probar…pero fue solo por curiosidad-

-bueno, si asi se empieza, mi papa también fuma, pero bueno, gracias por devolverme mis cigarrillos, ¿quieres uno?-pregunto ofreciéndole

-no gracias, asi está bien, amm como sea te ayudare, pero no puedes fumar aquí, hay detectores de humo y si el humo sube al techo se encenderá la alarma-

-ya lo sé…ahora, se hace esto- la rubia abrió las ventanas que eran de casi la mitad de la pared y prendió los ventiladores del techo, encendió su cigarrillo y el humo no llegaba al techo, se dispersaba y salía por la ventana.

-valla….no se me hubiera ocurrido-

-te falta ingenio para hacer travesuras, pero seguro que se puede arreglar, será mejor que te vallas, no vaya a ser que nos regañen por estar a menos de 20 metros de distancia-

El comentario de la rubia les hizo reír a ambos, la ella se dirigió de nuevo al fregadero y siguió limpiando los tubitos pero él no se fue, se acercó a ella y le ayudo a limpiarlos, sus manos se rozaban por debajo del agua poniendo a Shikamaru mas que nervioso, en una ocasión el tomo su mano entrelazándolas y se miraron fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaron por varios minutos hasta que el agua salió del fregadero tirándose en el piso al instante ambos se alejaron y el cerro la llave.

-ahh se tiro…-ambos soltaron la risa y ella limpio el agua del piso con un trapeador

-vamos ya casi terminamos-le animo

-si- Temari tomo otro tubo entre sus manos y de nuevo lo rompió, asi que lo dejo en un lado junto a los demás

-eres desastrosa-él no lo dio como insulto, a Temari mas bien le sonó a cumplido.

-es culpa de los tubitos, son muy frágiles-

-si quizá sí, pero aún nos falta mucho-

-"¿nos?", es mi castigo, no tuyo-

-si pero…quiero ayudar, ya te dije que no tengo nada que hacer y pues…aquí estoy-

-bueno…supongo que gracias-

Ambos siguieron limpiando los tubos de ensayo y en 20 minutos más habían terminado.

-¡por fin!, ¡terminamos!-

-sí y solo rompimos la mitad de los tubos-

-ah sí….bueno, abre esa ventana- Temari tomo entre sus manos los pedazos de vidrio y los arrojo por la ventana – ¡listo!-dijo sacudiendo sus manos asegurándose de quitar los trozos de vidrio.

-que practico…muy bien, a lo que sigue- tomaron escobas y quitaron la tierra y polvo del piso del gran laboratorio y después de hacerlo tomaron los trapeadores y mientras llenaban un balde con agua ella, tomo agua con las manos arrojándosela a Shikamaru que de inmediato regreso el "ataque" mojándola a ella también, comenzaron a reír tirándose agua como podían y tratando de esquivar los ataques del otro.

De un momento a otro Temari se detuvo y lo callo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-alguien viene- los pasos se acercaban cada vez más-¡la directora! ¡Escóndete!

-¿Dónde?, el armario es muy pequeño, ¡no entrare!-la manija de la puerta se movía y estaban tratando de abrirla, Temari corrió y se arrojó contra la puerta haciendo fuerza para evitar que se abriera-

-¡señorita Sabaku!, ¿está ahí?, ¡abra!-

-¡esta atorado!-grito Temari aun contra la puerta, Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, si lo encontraban ahí se metería en problemas porque para la señorita Mizakawa estaba mal que dos alumnos estuvieran a solas en un salón, mucho más si ellos eran hombre y mujer.

-¿Qué hago?- susurraba el moreno para que no lo escucharan

-sal por la ventana-

-¿estás loca?, ¡es el segundo piso!-

-¡salta!, no te harás daño, no esta tan alto, además hay arbustos abajo, no te dolerá-

-¡señorita Sabaku!-la puerta seguía siendo empujada asi que a Shikamaru no le quedó más que salir por la ventana, tomo su mochila y se la puso luego tomo la cajetilla que estaba sobre una de las mesas y las colillas de los cigarros que ella había consumido, se sento en el borde de la ventana y salto cayendo en los arbustos que por suerte amortiguaron el golpe.

Temari se quitó dele puerta y la abrió y la directora casi cae al piso por estar forcejeando contra la puerta pero una inoportuna la detuvo, Temari rio un poco y miro a la directora y después a la otra chica, era la del cabello oscuro "Samui".

-¿Qué sucedía con la puerta?-

-no lo sé, parece que no sirve la cerradura, debería de arreglarla, es decir, tanto dinero que nuestros padres pagan, por lo menos deberíamos tener puestas buenas-

-¡las puertas están en perfecto estado! Ahora dígame ¿Dónde se esconde? ¿Y por qué estas mojada?-fue ahí cuando temari se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba muy mojada y el bracier rojo se transparentaba un poco.

-tuve un accidente con el agua, nada grave, pero ¿Dónde se esconde quién?- pregunto Temari fingiendo inocencia

-había alguien más aquí, estoy segura-fue ahí cuando la morena hablo mirando a Temari con desprecio, parecía que esa chica había escuchado a Shikamaru ahí, temari la miro con odio cosa que la directora no noto ya que estaba muy ocupada revisando el laboratorio.

-bueno, aquí no hay nadie, seguro que estás loca-

-¿escucho eso directora? ¡Me está ofendiendo!-replico la morena

-oye, tranquila, no hay nadie aquí-respondió Temari tratando de tranquilizarse

-seguro que se esconde-de nuevo replico Samui

-¿Dónde? El armario es pequeño, nadie cabe ahí, no hay lugar donde esconderse-dijo Temari con mucha seguridad.

-pues, la señorita Samui afirma que había alguien más con usted y no está permitido que le ayuden con su castigo-

-pues como ya le dije directora, no hay nadie aquí, usted lo ha confirmado-

-¡seguro se escapó! ¡Maire!- ene se momento entro una chica castaña al laboratorio y temari se dio cuenta de que aquella chica estaba en la puerta desde mucho antes-¿alguien salió de aquí?-

-para nada Samui, yo he estado en la puerta y nadie ha salido-

-"_esas perras, me estaban espiando"_-Temari las miro a ambas con odio y luego miro a la directora sonriendo- bueno como ya vio, no hay nadie aquí, ni que hubiera saltado por la ventana, se hubiera matado- exagero para después acercarse a la ventana, le hizo señas a Shikamaru que corrió a esconderse tras una pared, después la directora y las dos alumnas se acercaron y miraron por la ventana.

-bueno, es verdad que no hay nadie-contesto la directora

-bien, podría salir, solo tengo que trapear y habré terminado-

-muy bien señorita Sabaku continúe, Marie, Samui, acompáñenme, esperaremos afuera-

En cuanto las mujeres salieron Temari se apresuró a terminar de limpiar el piso, no tardo más de diez minutos, tomo su mochila y salió para encontrarse con la directora y las dos estudiantes.

-termine, ¿pedo irme?-

-claro que sí, espero que los castigos no sean cotidianos-

-bueno, ya veremos-

-directo a su dormitorio, el toque de queda es en diez minutos-

-claro-

Temari se fue de ahí, ya era de noche y estaba oscuro, bastante oscuro, corrió a buscar con Shikamaru y lo encontró detrás del edificio cercas de la ventana, estaba sentado en el pasto, al llegar él se puso de pie y ninguno pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-casi nos pillan-dijo el, Temari vio una colilla de cigarro en el suelo al lado de el, ¿estaría fumando?

-si… ¿no te hiciste daño al caer?-

-no, estoy bien, pero bueno, te acompaño a tu edificio-

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?-ambos empezaron a caminar directo a los dormitorios de las mujeres, temari tuvo que sujetarse de shikamaru varias veces para no tropezar en la oscuridad.

-la señorita Mizakawa esta con eso de ahorrar energía, y además piensa que si por la noche esta oscuro los alumnos no saldrán de sus habitaciones, por ahí dicen que se aparece un fantasma, lo cual es tonto por que los fantasmas no existen y aun así no muchos se animan a salir a altas horas de la noche o después del toque de queda-

-que tonto, la directora no piensa que estando oscuro es más fácil esconderse y hacer "travesuras", ¿verdad?-

-ah…supongo-

-¿supones?-ella rio ante la ingenuidad de él y pregunto-¿Eres virgen?-

Por suerte para Shikamaru la oscuridad oculto su sonrojo pero aun asi mas que apenado desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y lentamente asintió.

-tranquilo es solo una pregunta-

-¿tu?-

-¿Qué si yo soy virgen?

-¡no! ¡No, no! Perdona… no debí preguntar eso, discúlpame, ya llegamos-se detuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio de las mujeres, Shikamaru aún estaba muy nervioso, sus siluetas apenas se iluminaban por una tenue luz de dos lámparas colocadas en la puerta del edificio- hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, los de seguridad no tardan en pasar a vigilar, asi que me tengo que ir, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Shikamaru…-

Él estuvo por dar media vuelta e ir a su edificio pero la rubia tomo su brazo y el la miro, ella se acercó hasta dejar sus rostros muy juntos rozando sus labios lentamente, Shikamaru cerró los ojos, con nerviosismo, fue ahí cuando percibió el sabor a tabaco de los labios de el, asi que el estaba fumando cuando estaba esperándola.

El por su parte sintió sus alientos mezclándose, aquella sensación era magnifica, con timidez el rozo un poco sus labios contra los de ella, no se atrevía a abrazarla, sus manos aún estaban a sus costados y los de ella alrededor de su cuello, podía sentir sus pechos atravez del uniforme y se sintió en la gloria cuando ella humedeció sus labios con su lengua aun sin meterla en la boca de él, para su mala suerte, ella se separó aun relamiéndose los labios.

-eso es para agradecerte….buenas noches y hasta mañana-

El espero hasta que ella entrara en el edificio, aun nervioso pudo escuchar los pasos de los vigilantes que se acercaban cada vez más y no le quedó más que correr hacia su edificio, cuando llego subió a tropezones a su habitación y entro en silencio, Chouji, con quien compartía habitación, ya estaba dormido por lo que no se dio cuenta que él había llegado hasta esas horas.

Se quitó la ropa sintiendo el calor que lo sofocaba quedándose solo en bóxer, aun podía sentir los labios de la chica rozando los suyos y su lengua tocándolos lentamente, sentía casi lo mismo que cuando besaba a…, dejo de pensar en ella, solo se concentró en Temari y las sensaciones que le había provocado desde el primer instante en que la vio, paso más de una hora y después de girar muchas veces en la cama pudo dormirse.

X

X

X

¿Valla forma de agradecer no? Temari que atrevida y Shika que ingenuo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan puesto atención a lo que sucedía en este capítulo con Shikamaru. Ya saben quién es la chica que veía mal a Temari y ya se darán cuanta de porqué. Y bueno, primer día de Temari en el internado y ya hubo beso.

¿Reviews?


	5. clase con Anko

Muy bien, chicas! gracias por comentar me ponen de ánimo para escribir más y bueno

antes que nada les aclaro, no Samui no es la del manga, es otra chica que yo invente, el nombre lo saque de otro lugar, lo tenía desde antes que ella apareciera en el manga.

Ah sí y los sentimientos de Samui a Shikamaru se sabrán más adelante.

8 paginas

3553 palabras

Bien este capitulo tiene algo de Naruhina, espero les guste, como ven poco a poco aparecen más parejas, claro el shikatema no falta, sin más les dejo leer.

X

X

X

A la mañana siguiente temari fue puntual al llegar a la primera clase, ahí ya estaban la mayoría de las chicas, sus hermanos y otros chicos del aula que no conocía, conversaba con ino sobre su castigo, omitiendo que shikamaru había estado ahí ayudándole, ya que seguro se hacía un escándalo, no desconfiaba de ino pero si de la chica morena que estaba dos lugares detrás de ella, que seguramente escuchaba todo.

En ese momento entro shikamaru en el aula ella se giró para verlo y saludarlo con una sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo e ino sonrió captando las sonrisas indiscretas que ambos se lanzaban, la profesora Anko entro en el aula y el silencio se hizo presente y todos tomaron sus asientos.

-muy bien alumnos, hoy toca clase de practica afuera, por favor, vamos a la cancha de deportes-

En orden caminaron rumbo a la cancha de deportes, era un lugar muy amplio, había una zona de vestidores y a la mitad de la cancha estaban plantados varios obstáculos, Anko sonrió feliz advirtiendo que sería una mañana larga y cansada.

-muy bien grupo, hoy haremos ejercicio al mero estilo militar, la cancha está llena de obstáculos que tendrán que superar, claro que será por competencia, correrán de dos en dos y el primero en completar el circuito gana, los perdedores tendrán que lavar los uniformes de todos, ya que de esta saldrán muy sucios, ahora, a los vestidores, ¡tienen 10 minutos! Los uniformes están en un closet dentro de los vestidores ¡apúrense!-

Las mujeres entraron en los vestidores correspondientes, la mayoría quejándose ya que odiaban la clase de deportes, cuando la profesora Anko estaba a cargo la clase terminaba con más de una chica casi inconsciente por el cansancio.

Se vistieron relativamente rápido, en los closet había uniformes militares, la mayoría rio por los atuendos que consistían en un pantalones y chaleco de tela militar, debajo del chaleco una camisa blanca un y un casco de protección, todas las mujeres salieron y temari fue la última diciendo algunas maldiciones.

-¿pasa algo señorita sabaku?-

-si…ya no hay chalecos grandes y este no me cierra bien- la rubia peleaba con el cierre del chaleco, el cierre quedaba debajo de sus pechos haciendo que estos saltaran un poco.

-eso es por estar tan gorda- el comentario fue más bien un susurro pero llego a los oídos de temari, miro molesta a aquella chica, ella le estaba colmando la paciencia, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-mmm… Eso será un problema, seguro que les alebrestaras las hormonas a esta tunda de gusanos- Anko los miro y todos los hombres desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, temari sonrió inocente, le encantaba provocar esa sensación en los hombres-bueno… aun asi quítate el chaleco deja solo la camisa blanca, ahora todos sentados, llamare de dos en dos, según la gran sabiduría de los papelitos mágicos- la profesora mostro un bote con papelitos y de ellos saco dos- los primeros en pasar son…..Hyuuga Hinata y…Uzumaki Naruto, ¡al frente!-

Hinata nerviosa y naruto entusiasmado se acercaron al inicio de la pista, observaron el camino, primero tendrían que arrastrase por debajo de unas mallas de tela elástica que estaban a menos de 40 cm. del piso, después de salir de ahí tendrían que correr sobre una pista de neumáticos, después pasarían colgados sobre un poso de agua fría que no debía estar tan profundo, luego pasarían sobre unas barras de equilibrio finalmente correrían alrededor de la pista hasta llegar al final.

-¿preparados?-

-¡animo Hinata!-grito Sakura y enseguida la mayoría de las chicas comenzó a gritar apoyándola

-¡Naruto! ¡No vayas a perder!-grito Kiba

Hinata y Naruto tomaron posiciones correctas antes de correr, se miraron sonriendo, y con señas naruto le deseo suerte, Hinata hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose particularmente nerviosa.

-en sus marcas, listos…..fuera!- y con el sonido del silbato ambos empezaron a correr.

Apenas habían corrido unos diez metros cuando ya se tenían que tirar al suelo arrastrándose por debajo de los alambres, a hinata se le atoraba el pelo pero por suerte logro salir, aunque naruto salió segundos antes que ella, para ese momento el lodo del piso ya había cubierto casi toda su ropa por la parte de adelante, después corrieron sobre la pista de neumáticos, a Naruto se le atoraban los pies entre las llantas, pero Hinata paso sin dificultad demostrando demasiada agilidad, ahí fue cuando logro alcanzarlo y dejarlo atrás por pocos metros.

Tanto las mujeres como los hombres gritaban al ver tal espectáculo, ellas apoyando a hinata y ellos a naruto.

Hinata llego al obstáculo del agua, sin pensarlo subió las pequeñas escaleras y se tomó del pasamanos, comenzó a moverse rápidamente para pasar al otro lado pero a la mitad se le resbalaron las manos cubiertas de lodo, Naruto, que ya había pasado ese obstáculo se detuvo y regreso a ayudarla, para asombro de todos, ella acepto gustosa la mano que él le ofrecía ayudándole a salir de ahí y en cuanto estuvieron fuera siguieron corriendo hacia el siguiente obstáculo, las barras de equilibro a unos 50 cm. del piso, Hinata subió en una y Naruto en la de al lado empezaron casi al mismo tiempo pero naruto resbalo un par de veces debido al lodo que llenaba sus tenis y ahora la barra de equilibrio, Hinata por su parte logro cruzar sin problema, las clases de ballet habían servido al fin de algo, cruzo ese obstáculo y corrió rodeando la pista, en unos 20 segundos Naruto la alcanzo pasando a su lado a mucha velocidad.

Naruto miro hacia un lado, un poco atrás Hinata corría, sabía que si perdía los chicos se burlarían de él, pero por otro lado no quería que Hinata terminara lavando los uniformes del grupo, estaba entre dejarla ganar o no, el tiempo se acababa, la meta estaba a unos 5 metros, cerró los ojos indeciso y solo sintió el golpe del suelo lodoso aunque logro detenerse con las manos evitando golpearse la cara.

Hinata corría a toda prisa, trataba de ganar pero Naruto era más rápido, además sabía perfectamente que ella no le podría ganar, el iba apenas un metro delante de ella, la meta estaba cerca y de un momento a otro solo vio a Naruto resbalar y caer, para cuando logro detenerse a ayudarlo ya había cruzado la meta y las chicas corrían hacia ella gritando de felicidad, pero a ella no le importó, regreso a ayudar a Naruto que ya se estaba sentado en el suelo y varios de sus amigos lo rodeaban.

-¿estás bien Naruto?

-sí, si, son simples responsivos…¿qué buena carrera no?, es divertido-

El termino con una sonrisa, Hinata la correspondió, se sentía tonto, se había dejado ganar solo para que Hinata no terminara lavando los uniformes, se preguntó si habría hecho lo mismo por alguna otra chica, miro a Hinata, ella era muy hermosa, aun cubierta de lodo y sucia, realmente se notaba lo hermosa que era y la buena familia a la que pertenecía, además, con todo ese lodo encima se veía tan…exquisita, ¿pero qué demonios pensaba? Hinata era su amiga, la prima de Neji, nunca había pensado en ella de "esa" forma, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla, era en verdad muy hermosa.

Un golpe en el hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, Gaara y Sasuke le ayudaron a ponerse de pie mientras los demás se acercaban, Kiba y Shikamaru se burlaban de él, era muy inesperado que el perdiera, considerando que era deportista, Anko anuncio a la ganadora y fueron a sentarse ayudando a naruto, ya en las gradas sentado no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata que se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo quitando el lodo de su hermoso y acalorado rostro por tanto correr, pero la voz de Anko lo regreso a la normalidad.

-¡bien!, esa fue una interesante carrera, Naruto lavara los uniformes y a el le ayudara uno de los siguientes participantes, a ver….los siguientes son…Maire Nakama y….Nara Shikamaru, ¡al frente!-

-¿tengo que hacerlo?- se quejó la castaña- me acabo de hacer las uñas-

Shikamaru bufo, no podía perder como Naruto, aunque su "accidente" había sido muy raro, ya que Naruto era despistado pero no tanto como para estamparse contra el suelo.

-¡es obligatorio!- grito Anko

Shikamaru y Maire se alistaron, y Anko dio la señal, ambos corrieron y en el primer obstáculo Shikamaru tomo la delantera, Maire quejándose apenas pudo salir del primero y corrió a la pista de neumáticos, cuando la inicio Shikamaru había terminado ya, quería al cansarlo, no podía terminar lavando ropa asquerosa y sucia, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, él era más rápido y ágil, para cuando logro salir el último obstáculo Shikamaru ya había terminado, dejándola en segundo lugar y por lo tanto ella tendría que lavar los uniformes, bufo molesta y fue a sentarse al lado de Samui que hizo una mueca de asco al verla y se alejó un poco de ella, las burlas por parte de las demás chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Después de sentarse de nuevo Anko se puso al frente de la clase y tomo el temido bote con los papelitos y anuncio a los siguientes.

-muy bien, señorita Maire le ayudara a naruto a lavar uniformes junto con uno de los siguientes….Inozuka Kiba y….Lee, al frente!

-¡si! ¡Mi turno!- grito lee y se puso en la línea de salida

-¡No!, es imposible que le gane a Lee, terminare lavando uniformes-

-esa es la actitud de ganador Kiba, muy optimista- dijo Anko sarcástica y el resto de la clase rio, aunque él tuviera razón, a Lee le encantaban los deportes y era casi imposible que alguien le ganara

-¡vamos Kiba! Hazlo por el poder de la juventud-

-¡a la línea!-grito Anko y a Kiba no le quedó más que acercarse a la línea al lado de Lee, que desde que se había colocado ahí no había parado de hacer sentadillas gritan algo sobre "el poder de la juventud", segundos después Anko dio la señal y Kiba corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero como todos sabían fue totalmente inútil, Lee termino 2 minutos antes que el y Kiba perdió por lo que ayudaría a los demás lavando uniformes.

El resto de la carrera fue normal, a la mayoría de los chicos le toco competir con chicas incluso a chouji, que le gano a una de las compañeras de clase, aunque fuera un poquito "pesado" termino bien la carrera ya que corría bien, Temari estaba aburrida, solo quedaban cuatro competidores, una rubia tonta, una pelirroja que la miraba con desprecio, la tonta de Samui y ella, con cualquiera que le tocara sería bastante sencillo ganar.

En la siguiente carrera corrieron la pelirroja y la rubia, por lo tanto solo quedaron ella y Samui, la morena la miro altanera, temari rio, sería bastante cómico ganarle a esa niña tonta, se puso de pie caminando a la línea de salida, Samui caminaba a su lado y temari escucho un débil susurro de "suerte" por parte de shikamaru, él lo miro y ambos sonrieron, Samui hizo un puchero de molestia pero a temari no le importó.

-muy bien chicas, última carrera, ¿preparadas?-

-yo siempre estoy preparada- argumento Samui, miro a temari- deberías retirarte, no creo que puedas terminar la carrera, es mucho para ti-

-¿no me digas?...sabes, te hará bien hacer ejercicio por una vez en tu vida, ¿Cómo que estas un poco pasadita de peso, no?- el comentario sarcástico hizo reír a la mayoría de la clase, excepto a las amigas de Samui que se molestaron con temari, pero a ella no le importó, simplemente se colocó en posición de salida.

-esta será una carrera interesante, ¿verdad shikamaru?- le susurro chouji

-sí, parece que si-

-¿quién quieres que gane?-

-me da igual-respondió shikamaru, aunque chouji noto algo de nerviosismo en su respuesta

-¿en serio?…porque Samui es muy buena, pero quizá Temari pueda ganarle, alguna terminara lavando ropa-

Shikamaru ya no dijo nada más, afortunadamente para el Anko les hizo poner atención, gritando, como siempre.

-en sus marcas, listos…¡Fuera!-

Anko dio la señal y las dos chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la pista, se tiraron de inmediato al piso pasando debajo de la malla , el lodo les llegaba casi a la cara, en un momento Temari miro a Samui y ella le arrojo lodo en la cara, directo en el ojo, lo cerro por la picazón que le producía y en cuanto logro salir de ahí se tallo los ojos tratando de quitar el lodo pero aun asi no dejo de correr, llegando al siguiente obstáculo un poco después de Samui, pero en la pista de neumáticos la dejo atrás, todos gritaban bastante, la mayoría animando a Temari, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Samui era muy antipática.

Temari llego al obstáculo del agua, tenía las manos llenas de lodo y el pasamanos también estaba cubierto de lodo, ella se limpió las manos en su camisa antes de subir para evitar caerse, Samui llego a los pocos segundos y ambas comenzaron a moverse atravesando el pequeño obstáculo, Temari sintió un dolor en el tobillo, Samui la había pateado "accidentalmente" pero eso no sería suficiente para que ella se dejara vencer.

Dos golpes más a su tobillo y la rabia aumento ella no la dejaría ganarle, pero tampoco haría trampa, temari cruzo el pasamanos, sin más dificultades, pero al poner los pies en la escalerita noto que había demasiado lodo, asi que no se apoyó ahí, brinco hacia el frente cayendo de cuclillas y siguió corriendo, por su parte Samui si apoyo sus pies en la escalerilla y resbalo hacia atrás cayendo en el agua, Temari que ya iba a las barras de equilibrio se dio a si misma el gusto de voltear a verla y burlarse de ella, después siguió su camino, cruzo las barras de equilibrio y corrió a la meta con Samui unos 10 metros después de ella.

Termino la carrera, Temari gano por muchos metros y alzo los brazos y grito victoriosa, detrás de ella llego Samui, molesta.

-¡hiciste trampa! ¡Me tiraste!-

-por supuesto que no, cuando tu te caíste yo ya iba delante de ti, no te pude haber tumbado-

-¡eso no es cierto!, ¡profesora! ¡Hizo trampa!-

-tranquila Samui es verdad lo que dice Temari, tu ibas muy atrás, ella no te pudo tirar, asi que ganadora: Temari, Samui tu lavaras uniformes, ahora todos…-

-¡no! Es injusto, profesora exijo que ella también lave uniformes-

-qué mala perdedora, si hubiera perdido, yo los lavaría, pero fuiste tú quien perdió, acéptalo- contesto Temari, después acepto la toalla que shikamaru le ofrecía, para limpiarse la cara, gesto que hizo que Samui se molestara más.

-muy bien Samui, tu lavaras, perdiste, acéptalo, ahora todos a los vestidores, se bañan y cambian, ¡tienen 20 minutos!-

Todos corrieron directo a los vestidores, ahí también había regaderas, Samui aún estaba molesta, Temari junto con las demás chicas se bañaron y se vestían, lo cual fue muy divertido porque la mayoría se escandalizo por la clase de ropa interior que la rubia usaba.

-¡eres una tramposa!-

Samui se acercó por detrás de temari, que solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, y le echo encima un bote de shampoo, temari sintió el frio liquido resbalando por su espalda, Temari estaba molesta y se iba tirar encima de ella, para golpearla, pero Ino la detuvo.

-no pierdas tu tiempo temari, ni te arriesgues a una sanción, solo déjala-

Hinata le dio una toalla a Temari con la cual se limpió el shampoo que le había caído, después de limpiarlo se puso la camisa dejando la corbata un poco floja.

-qué razón tienes, Ino, solo ganaría un castigo por golpear a esta zorra, además, bastante malo debe ser para ella tener que lavar los uniformes sucios, dejémoslo asi-

La rubia termino por arrojarle su uniforme lleno de lodo directo en la cara y después dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de los vestidores, y las chicas la siguieron, solo voltearon de nuevo al escuchar un grito y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, al parecer Samui había resbalado con el shampoo que le había arrojado a Temari ya que un poco había caído en el piso.

Muchas chicas empezaron a reír, excepto las amigas de Samui que le ayudaron a levantarse, Temari de nuevo sonrió más ampliamente y noto la mirada aún más enfurecida de Samui.

-¿Qué, otra vez vas a decir que trate de tirarte?-

-¡eres una maldita!-

-sí, ya me lo han dicho-

La mayoría de las chicas ya estaban limpias y vestidas, y algunos cuantos hombres, después las mujeres terminaron de vestirse, ya estaban todas afuera.

-¿Por qué los hombres tardan tanto?- cuestiono Tenten

-es verdad, después Shikamaru se queja de que nosotras somos problemáticas-respondió Ino

-muy bien ¡Sabaku!, dile a los chicos que se apuren-

-¿yo?

-sí, creo que eres la que menos escándalo hará, anda ve, ve, estoy ocupada y ya va a terminar la clase- mientras dio la orden Anko estaba sentada en una banca llenando unos papeles que evaluaban el desempeño físico de cada estudiante.

Temari resignada camino hacia los vestidores de los chicos escuchando risas nerviosas del resto de las chicas, en especial Samui que solo sabía llamarla "zorra", aun asi no le importó en lo más mínimo, hasta sería divertido, en cuanto se acerco pudo escuchar muchas risas y discusiones entre ellos, abrió la puerta y echo un vistazo observando bien lo que sucedía.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban debajo de un lavabo, haciendo quien sabe que, Gaara y Kankuro detenían el agua, y Shikamaru y Chouji limpiaban el piso con trapeadores y trapos, el resto de los alumnos salían de poco a poco escapando del caos sin dejar de observarla por completo al pasar junto a ella, en pocos segundos quedaron solo los que intentaban detener la fuga de agua.

-emmm…chicos….- llamo la atención de ellos, y ellos la miraron, Shikamaru de inmediato se sonrojo, estaba casi desnudo, solo llevaba un bóxer de licra que se pegaba a su cuerpo ya que cuando había sucedido el accidente el apenas se estaba saliendo de la ducha y solo le dio tiempo de ponerse el bóxer, los demás ya estaban casi vestidos, solo a sasuke y naruto faltaban de ponerse la camisa.

Temari no perdió oportunidad de ver al Nara, él estaba muy bien, demasiado bien, tenía los abdominales marcados y las piernas fuertes, además de que el bóxer se pegaba demasiado a cierta parte suya, sonrió notando lo intimidado que él estaba, pero de nuevo desvió su atención a lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-nada, Temari, fue un accidente, ahora sal de aquí te meterás en problemas- contesto Gaara

-la profesora me mando a ver que estaba pasando, ¿ahora que hicieron?-

-un accidente, el tonto de naruto pateo una tubería y se rompió-respondió Sasuke

-pues estaba demostrando lo fuerte que es mi patada y además…-

-cállate naruto, hay que arreglar esto- esta vez fue shikamaru quien intervino y para ese instante ya se había puesto el pantalón y la camisa aunque aún la tenía desabrochada, temari tenía que admitir que él se veía muy bien con o sin ropa, aunque lo prefería como hace unos instantes, casi desnudo.

Rápidamente Temari cerro la llave de paso, el agua dejo de tirarse, arreglaron la tubería con herramientas que estaban ahí, y un grito de Anko los hizo correr prácticamente, todos excepto Shikamaru que aún no se vestía bien, se le había atorado uno de los botones, en parte por el nerviosismo que aún le producía que Temari lo hubiera visto semi-desnudo y también por la posibilidad de que la profesora se diera cuenta y fuera castigado junto con los demás.

Estaba muy en su mundo cuando sintió las manos de alguien en sus hombros sujetándolo por detrás, se giró y se encontró con los profundos ojos verde-azul de Temari que empezó a cerrar los botones de su camisa, observo que estaba a solas, sus manos habían bajado a sus costados dejando que la rubia terminara de abotonar su camisa y después sintió como ella le quitaba de las manos la corbata para después pasarla por detrás de su cuello haciéndolo agacharse un poco para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, él era un poco más alto que ella, en este acto sus rostros quedaron juntos Shikamaru sentía de nuevo esa sensación de la noche pasada, para su mala suerte ella termino de anudar la corbata y sonrió separándose un poco de él.

-vamos, se nos hará tarde-

Y si, como había dicho ella para cuando salieron de los vestidores de hombres la mayoría de los compañeros ya estaban saliendo del gimnasio, corrieron disimuladamente hasta alcanzarlos, y fueron vistos solo por dos personas, una de ellas gaara que miro molesto a shikamaru pero aún más a su hermana y la otra fue Samui, que estaba a punto de explotar al ver que Shikamaru salía junto a la rubia del vestidor de los hombres después de los demás, dejándolos a solas por minutos en los cuales pudo haber pasado algo más, por su parte Shikamaru y Temari ignoraron por completo las miradas.

X

X

X

X

Chachan!

Sé que me tarde, iba a actualizar el viernes pero me fui de vacaciones =), bueno espero que les haya gustado, esperen el próximo, nos vemos!


	6. Noche de peliculas, Noche de pijamas

Gracias por entrar a este fic, espero les agrade el capítulo tiene un poco de todo.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a kishimoto.

Otra vez 9 páginas. Espero que compense la tardanza.

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

X

X

X

Para la hora de la comida, kiba, naruto y el resto de los perdedores estaban en la lavandería del instituto lavando los uniformes ensuciados, aunque en verdad no les iba tan mal, a algunas chicas se les habían mojado las camisas y se pegaban a su cuerpo por lo que era una bonita vista, aun asi, ambos estaban molestos, kiba se lamentaba por haber perdido contra Lee y naruto se recriminaba a si mismo haberse dejado perder, todo para que hinata no terminara ahí.

-hey mira eso…- kiba llamo su atención golpeándolo con el codo mientras apuntaba con la mirada a un lugar.

-¿Qué?- y ahí estaba, Samui y Marie, en una esquina cómodamente sentadas en unas sillas mientras arreglaban sus manos con una lima de uñas y mantenían una conversación poco interesante y se daban ese lujo debido a que ningún profesor los supervisaba.

-es injusto- continuo en Inozuka- ellas nunca hacen nada solo por ser las consentidas de la directora-

-sí, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?-

-pues no sé, pero algo habrá que hacer para que esas dos dejen de tener tantos privilegios-

-eso no sucederá a menos que cambiemos de directora, como si fuera posible-

-¡hey! Par de tontos, ¡sigan lavando!- grito Samui como si fuera la gran jefa, aquella tarde fue bastante larga.

X

X

-qué mala suerte tienen los chicos, ya saben, por tener que lavar los uniformes-hablo tenten iniciando la conversación en la mesa mientras comían.

-sí, pero ni modo, naruto es un poco despistado y por eso se calló, y bueno, kiba es más lento a comparación de Lee, cambiando el tema, ¿Qué paso en los vestidores de los chicos?, se tardaron mucho- hablo sakura dirigiéndose a sasuke, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-el idiota de naruto pateo una tubería y la rompió, asi que el agua se estaba tirando, por suerte temari nos ayudó a arreglarlo, los profes aún no se dan cuenta y espero que no lo noten-

-pues sí, que si no les espera un buen castigo-

-a naruto, él fue el culpable- siguió Gaara- por cierto que sucedió en el baño de las chicas, escuchamos a alguien gritar-

-ah, eso fue gracioso, ¿verdad temari?-

-sí que lo fue, ino-

-¿Qué hiciste, temari?- la regaño su hermano menor

-yo nada, Samui se molestó porque le gane y me echo el shampoo en la espalda-

-¿y?- cuestiono Lee

-nada, yo salí de ahí, aunque la iba a golpear pero ino me detuvo, después se resbalo y se golpeó, pero no fue mi culpa-

-temari no te metas en problemas-

-gaara, los problemas vienen a mí, soy como un imán de problemas-

La mayoría soltó una risita excepto gaara, sentía la necesidad de proteger a su hermana costara lo que costara, no quería que la alejaran y para eso tenía que evitarle problemas, aun asi creía que no era posible, su hermana era tan rebelde como el mismo antes de llegar a ese internado.

Después de salir de la última clase las chicas se reunieron en unas bancas del jardín principal, estuvieron platicando y mirando a los chicos que estaban en otra banca, naruto y kiba ya estaban ahí después de terminar su castigo.

-a mí me parece una buena idea-comento tenten, justo en ese momento se acercaron los chicos- aunque valla contra las reglas-

-¿qué es buena idea?- pregunto naruto

-nada- respondió rápidamente sakura tratando de zanjar el tema, eso era una locura.

-¿pero de que hablaban?- cuestiono kiba

-vamos sakura, hay que decirles-presiono tenten.

-¡si dígannos!-grito Naruto

-escuchen, las chicas y yo veremos una película esta noche, en mi habitación, ¿quieren ir a verla?-

-¿en la noche?-hablo sasuke mirándolas

-si-

-está prohibido temari, te lo acabo de decir y ¡tú siempre te metes en problemas!-

-hay gaara, no seas infantil-

Temario vio a Samui acercarse junto a Marie y viéndolas, todos lo notaron e inmediatamente cambiaron el tema hasta que ella se alejara lo suficiente, pero cuando paso por detrás de shikamaru le toco la espalda y él se estremeció, temari fue la única en notarlo y aunque se molestó un poco sin saber por qué simplemente siguió con la conversación trivial.

-hay que andarse con cuidado con Samui-hablo hinata, los demás asintieron.

-hey escuchen, las chicas se duermen a las 10 más o menos, para las 11 todas estarán dormidas, entren por la parte trasera y suben a mi habitación, a esas horas no hay nadie en los pasillos, ahí los esperamos y lleven pijama, ¡bye!-

Y todas las chicas desaparecieron, se dirigieron a la sala común de las mujeres mientras escogían alguna película y perdían el tiempo.

-no creo que sea buena idea que los chicos…-

-¡claro que si hinata!-hablo tenten-es tan divertido hacer cosas malas, temari me alegra que estés aquí-

-gracias, gracias…, pero volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Chao!-

Y sin más temari salio de ahí, evitando que la vieran se dirigió a la parte trasera de los salones, cerca de donde estaba su camioneta, pero vio a shikamaru saliendo de la parte trasera de un edificio a hurtadillas cuidando que nadie lo viera, después se fue corriendo rumbo al edificio de hombres, a temari le apareció extraño verlo ahí escondiéndose como si fuera un ladrón pero no le tomo mucha importancia, él no la vio a ella y después de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie salto la barda y se dirigió hacia su auto, subió en él y salio a la carretera.

X

X

Para las 9:30 no habia nadie en los pasillos y absolutamente todas estaban en sus habitaciones, hinata y tenten estaban despiertas aunque en silencio, escucharon unos leves toquidos y abrieron la puerta, eran sakura e ino.

-temari dice que vallamos a su habitación, está todo listo-

-de acuerdo, andando-

Las cuatro salieron en silencio y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de él, tocaron despacio en la puerta de temari y ella abrió, entraron y se sentaron en un espacio en el suelo, temari habia colocado almohadas y cobijas haciendo del piso una gran cama además que ellas habia llevado más cobijas.

-es muy temprano, ¿los chicos no llegarían a las 11?-

-sí, asi es, pero tenemos que arreglarnos, vengan a ver lo que compre-respondió temari

La rubia saco como 5 bolsas grandes y les paso a las chicas algunas cajas.

-¿Vicky Form?- pregunto ino

Sakura soltó un gritito, hinata se puso roja, tenten se tapó la boca e ino vio con miedo esas prendas.

-¿quieres que usemos esto?- se animó a preguntar ino.

-sí, pónganselas, rápido-

-¿son tuyas?-

-no, son de ustedes, es un regalo, salí del campus a comprarlas, ¡rápido cámbiense!-

Lo pensaron un momento, temari entro en el baño con su bolsa y en unos minutos salio con su pijama, un camisón negro muy sexy que apenas le tapaba el trasero y unas bargas a juego, la pijama tenía unos adornos en el escote en forma de pequeñas flores que bajaban por un costado, la espalda era casi transparente, se veía muy sexy y más con el pelo suelto.

-ya está el baño, alguna valla a cambiarse-

-temari esto es muy…-

-bueno vale…aya ustedes, los chicos vendrán y las verán asi-

Ahí se miraron a ellas mismas, casi todas tenían una pijama floja y grande, de pantalón y camisa de manga larga, a comparación de temari, no se veían nada sexy´s.

X

Sakura fue la primera valiente, entro al baño, temari sonrió feliz por haber conseguido su primera parte del plan, aquellas chicas necesitaban un poquito de ayuda, cuando sakura entro en el baño solo escucho la voz de temari

-por cierto, ¡no se usa bracier con esto!-todas se sonrojaron pero no les quedo más que hacer lo que la rubia les decía, querían verse sexy's para aquellos hombres a quienes tanto querían.

Sakura salio a los pocos minutos muy roja.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

Sakura llevaba un camisón rosa muy corto y sexy, además de bargas a juego, tenía un pequeño estampado y en las orillas un listón de color rosa un poco más fuerte que el resto.

-te ves bien sakura-chan-respondió hinata

-¿bien? ¡Bien es poco, seguro sasuke se desmaya!-grito temari.

Y todas gritaron emocionadas al ver el sonrojo de la pelirosa, no era un secreto que estaba enamorada de sasuke y temari intuía que sasuke también de ella solo les hacía falta un empujoncito.

-¡hay! Me emocione, ¡voy yo!, ¿creen que venga kiba?- ino entro en el baño y a los pocos segundos salio con un camisón morado tipo halter con un pequeño cinturón debajo del pecho que hacia resaltar sus atributos a juego con unas bargas.

Después entro tenten que salio con un camisón blanco con detalles en el pecho, a juego con unas bargas y pequeños holanes en la parte de abajo, se amarro el pelo en una trenza se miró en el espejo, se veía bien aunque nunca habia vestido asi.

La ultima en cambiarse fue hinata, ella uso un camisón azul cielo de tirantes cortos con bargas a juego, era corto apenas le cubría el trasero y sus pechos quedaban un poco expuestos pero no tanto, se sentía un poco expuesta pero poco a poco se tranquilizó.

Ya acostumbradas siguieron preparando las cosas necesarias, temari tenía en su habitación un pequeño frigo-bar y horno de microondas donde hicieron palomitas de maíz.

La habitación de temari quedo totalmente tapizada de colchas y cobertores y almohadas frente a la televisión de pantalla gigante, después de terminar de acomodar las cosas se maquillaron un poco y arreglaron el cabello para verse bien, poco después de las 11 escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, estaban todas sentadas en las cobijas y temari fue a abrir.

Naruto estaba en la puerta, fue el primero en ver a temari y se le quedo viendo como idiota y kiba igual.

-¿podemos pasar?-

-claro-

Rápidamente cerraron la puerta, temari los miro muy raros pero se escucharon otros toquidos en la puerta, esta vez eran sasuke y neji que entraron después de que la rubia les invitara.

-¿acaso son idiotas?, si nos pillan aquí estamos muertos-reclamo sasuke

-vamos sasuke relájate un poco, chicas se ven hermosas, sin ofender-

-gracias…-susurraron todas muy nerviosas.

Temari estaba por sentarse cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir, esta vez era shikamaru que se quedó embobado viéndola por varios segundos mientras adentro todavía seguían discutiendo los chicos.

-¿vas a entrar o te vas a quedar mirándome asi?-

-ahh…yo- el reacciono- no debería, solo vine por estos idiotas, naruto y kiba se escaparon y neji, sasuke y yo vinimos tras ellos-

-¿y los demás?-

-por suerte tus hermanos están dormidos-después miro a los chicos-¡vámonos ya!-

-cálmate, si mis hermanos no están dormidos entonces quédense a ver la película, no se van a dar cuenta, además intuía que no vendrían, no hay nada aquí que les interese, a diferencia de los demás-

Temari lo tomo de la muñeca y lo introdujo en la habitación, el cómo tonto se dejó hacer, se sento en la orilla de la cama recargándose en la cabecera, neji aun sermoneaba a hinata por su pijama, los hombres vestían de short corto y camisa de manga corta en varios colores.

-a mí me parece sexy- dijo naruto haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran, temari soltó una risita, al rubio se le habia escapado y neji lo miraba con odio, afortunadamente sasuke estaba en medio y naruto salio vivo.

-bueno ya que se quedan, ¿Qué película veremos?-

-¡noche sangrienta!- grito kiba

-¡luna de miel!- sugirió ino

-¡no!- contestaron los hombres

-¿algo de terror? Muy bien que les parece, ¿gritos en la oscuridad?-

-de acuerdo-

-tengo miedo, no me gustan las películas de terror-susurro hinata, naruto a su lado le sonrió

-no te preocupes hinata, yo te protejo-

Neji aun los miraba pero su atención fue desviada hacia tenten que le ofrecía palomitas de pie frente a ella, aunque se inclinó y le mostro a neji inconscientemente algo más de sus pechos.

Después de poner la película tomaron palomitas y refresco o algunas cervezas aunque solo temari estaba tomando, se tiraron en las cobijas frente a la televisión, apagaron las luces y la película comenzó.

Al frente estaba sasuke y sakura compartiendo un tazón de palomitas, al lado naruto y hinata, después tenten y neji y kiba e ino, shikamaru estaba en la cama viendo la película de lejos, temari estaba de pie buscando más palomitas y cervezas y después se acercó a shikamaru acostándose muy sensualmente en la cama al lado de shikamaru.

-¿palomitas?-

-gra...gracias- a temari se le hacían tan tiernos esos gestos que shikamaru hacia, se ponía muy nervioso cuando ella se acercaba pero eso en cierta forma le gustaba mas.

-vamos, recuéstate un poco, no muerdo, bueno, no con público-

Shikamaru miro a los demás que estaban demasiado interesados en la película como para notarlos a ellos, por suerte la cama de temari era matrimonial y cabían muy bien, shikamaru se recostó un poco recargando su cabeza en la cabecera sobre sus brazos cruzados, trataba de mirar la película pero tener a temari a su lado le resultaba muy extraño tenía la necesidad de no dejar de verla y sentía un extraño picazón en su entrepierna por lo que tomo una cobija y disimuladamente se cubrió.

Temari ajena a todo esto miraba la película, el tazón de palomitas estaba entre los dos y al estirar la mano sin querer toco a shikamaru en el vientre muy cerca de su entrepierna, el sobresaltado se movió un poco y la miro.

-lo siento, no fue intencional-ella se disculpó pero con una sexy sonrisa que solo enloqueció más a shikamaru, además de eso lo miro fijamente, el levanto la pierna para cubrirse más, ella lo noto pero hizo como si no y volvió a mirar la película.

X

X

Como la película era de terror la mayoría de las chicas lanzaban grititos a cada rato sobresaltándose, hinata se cubría con una cobija y cerraba los ojos.

-tranquila hinata, es solo una película-

-si…si naruto-kun- se abraso a sí misma, estaba haciendo frio y se sonrojo demasiado cuando naruto paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de ella y la abrazo juntando sus cuerpos para después cubrirse con una cobija, el resto de los presentes no se dio cuenta.

X

X

Sasuke estaba recargado al pie de la cama, veía a sakura temblar, no sabía si por miedo o por el frio que hacia aunque las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, además estaba bostezando un poco, quizá ya tenía sueño, tomo una almohada y cobija, puso la almohada en sus piernas y le toco en el brazo.

-¿quieres recostarte?- sasuke no supo si aquello habia sido un poco ofensivo o atrevido pero sonrió cuando ella se recostó y la cubrió con una cobija.

X

X

Neji miraba a naruto demasiado cercas de hinata, "demasiado", él debía protegerla pero ese maldito rubio se trataba de aprovechar de ella, estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo cuando tenten lo tomo del brazo.

-cálmate neji, veamos la película en paz ¿de acuerdo?-

-pero es que… ¿ves lo que está haciendo?, esta…esta-

-abrazándola, si neji, las personas normales se abrazan, cálmate no se acaba el mundo por eso, vamos relájate un poco, ¿por mí, si?-

"si, por ti haría lo que sea"

-si…-neji asintió y volvió su vista a la película aunque también miraba a tenten, se veía tan linda más aun en ese pedazo de tela que apenas la cubría, estaba tan sexy.

X

X

Kiba no podía dejar de mirar a ino, sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, se sentía tan tentado a desabrochar su camisón y ver sus hermosos pechos y cuerpo al desnudo, ella era tan sexy, tenía ganas de acostarla en el piso y hacerlo con ella ahí mismo, quería que ella gritara su nombre quería que ella lo besara y mordiera en ciertos lugares.

-¿quieres?...-escucho su sexy voz

-si…si quiero….-respondió kiba lentamente, pero regreso a la realidad, la rubia le ofrecía un refresco, no a ella misma- emmm…si gracias ino, gracias…-

Kiba tomo el refresco mientras la miraba ino respondió con una sonrisa y volteo su vista a la película.

X

X

X

¡Hasta Aquí!

Me tarde más de lo debido pero tenía tantas presiones y la escuela…por suerte estoy de vacaciones y sin trabajo (eso si es malo) aunque estoy buscando, aun asi espero que les haya gustado y voy con algunos detalles.

Si los chicos iban vestidos simplemente, short y camisa.

¿Si notaron lo raro en shika no? Pues ya más adelante se sabrá que hacia ahí, y si, tiene algo que ver con Samui.

¿Qué tal temari con las pijamas? Muy gracioso no

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado o ¿qué le pongo o que le quito?

Les dejo las imágenes de los pijamas obvios sin espacios.

Hinata: http:/ .com /otros/previo/ thump_6543573hinata. Jpg

Ino: http:/ .com /otros/previo/ thump_6543581ino. Jpg

Sakura: http:/ .com:81 /otros/previo/ thump_6543589sakura .jpg

Temari: http:/ .com /otros/previo/ thump_6543593temari .jpg (las flores son azules)

Tenten: http:/ .com/ otros/previo/ thump_6543598tenten. Jpg (es una pijama, aunque parezca vestido playero)

Hasta luego! =)


	7. ¡Pillados!

Hola chics, espero que les guste este capitulo y espero que no sea tan predecible, me tarde mucho menos de lo esperado, pues me llego la inspiración.

También les dejo las pijamas de las chicas espero que los links si funcionen

Sakura

http : / s3 . subirimagenes . com :81/otros/previo /thump_ 6543589 sakura . jpg

Temari

http : /s2 . subirimagenes . com/otros/previo /thump_ 6543593temari . jpg

Las flores son azules en ves de rosa, en la pijama de Temari.

Ino

http : / . com :81/otros/ previo/thump_ 6543702ino . jpg

Hinata

http: /s2. subirimagenes . com /otros/previo/ thump_ 6543705hinata . jpg

Tenten

http : / s2 . subirimagenes . com / otros/previo/ thump_6543718tenten . jpg

es pijama aunque parezca vestido playero

bueno sin mas le dejo leer.

X

X

X

La noche transcurría poco a poco y tranquilamente, Temari en varias ocasiones se levanto de la cama y sirvió varios vasos con refresco y un poco de "dulce" según ella y los paso a sus invitados, todos sin preguntar que se lo tomaron, estaban demasiado concentrados en la película que ninguno noto la botella que la rubia escondió debajo de su cama, todos excepto Shikamaru que no perdía oportunidad de verla cuando se levantaba por palomitas o mas debida.

Ella regreso a la cama a recostarse a su lado, le paso un vaso y ella bebió de otro regresando su vista a la película, Shikamaru vio el vaso con algo de desconfianza sin saber que era, lo olio, y tenia un olor dulce, como a jarabe y sin mas lo probo degustándose con el raro pero delicioso sabor de aquella bebida.

-Temari, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al notar que no era refresco, mucho menos una limonada.

-una bebida, no hace nada-

-¿como que no hace nada?-Shikamaru se asusto, si ella decía que la bebida no hacia nada eso significaba lo contrario-¿Qué es esto?-

-es un jarabe con un poco de alcohol-

-¿alcohol? ¿estas loca?- ambos seguían susurrando por lo que ninguno de los demás presentes les escucho.

-no es nada, casi no les puse a los suyos….mira prueba del mío-

Shikamaru tomo el vaso de la rubia tocando por instantes sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca, antes de probarlo noto que el olor era un poco mas fuerte pero no menos agradable y sin mas se lo llevo a la boca, ingenuo y dejándose llevar por el rico olor dio un trago grande pero de inmediato sintió la quemazón en su garganta propia de una bebida con alcohol, tosió un poco y el liquido que había tomado resbalo por sus labios y llego a su barbilla para después bajar por su cuello.

Temari sonrió y se acerco acortando la distancia, lamio el liquido que salía de su boca, Shikamaru sintió la legua de la rubia subir por su cuello siguiendo el rastro de la bebida que ya se había perdido en su camisa, se aparto un poco por precaución.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tener alcohol aquí?-

-tranquilo, solo les quería ayudar un poco aquí-

-¿ayudar…pero que?-

Temari sonrió y señalo a la parte delantera de la cama, Shikamaru distinguió que la mayoría de ellos estaban abrazados, desde su ángulo no veía a Sakura pero Sasuke estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, Hinata y Naruto acostados en el piso ella apoyaba su cabeza en el estomago de Naruto, Neji y Tenten abrasados y cobijados con una manta y Kiba sentado con las piernas abiertas con Ino en medio apoyando su espalda en el pecho de el, no sabia si estaban dormidos por que no veía sus caras, pero creía que no por que a cada rato escuchaba los gritos de las chicas, lo único que noto fueron varios vasos en el piso, seguro que mas de uno era de esa bebida que la rubia había preparado.

-¿no pasa nada ves? Tranquilízate y sigamos viendo la película-

Temari se echo de nuevo hacia atrás recargándose en una almohada, Shikamaru pensó que si ninguno se había quejado ¿Por qué el si?, así que lo olvido, se recostó también, esta vez quedo mas cercas de la rubia, que se recostó en su pecho, pasaron varios minutos mas, ya debía ser mas de media noche pero a ninguno le importaba, se sentían bastante asustados como para hacer caso a la hora, además la película estaba en lo mas interesante, las muertes cada vez eran mas violentas y ninguna chica podía evitar gritar un poco con las escenas fuertes incluso Temari que se movía un poco cuando pasaban las muertes crueles, Shikamaru lo noto y cariñosamente puso una de sus manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

Temari sonrió y lo miro, el estaba casi recostado por completo, solo se apoyaba en una de sus manos y en varias almohadas, Temari se acerco mas juntando sus cuerpos, froto su mejilla contra el cuello de el.

-¿te da miedo la película?- se atrevió a preguntar el.

-no…¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por que te volteaste hacia acá-

-no…no lo hice por eso- Temari aun tenia su cara ocultada en su cuello, Shikamaru de un momento a otro sintió como ella empezaba a lamerlo, aquello le provoco una sensación bastante fuerte, se removió un poco pero no se alejo, Temari lo sintió tensarse aun mas cuando acaricio su abdomen subiendo su mano hasta su pecho, el estaba inmóvil soltando pequeños suspiros.

Shikamaru cerro los ojos mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, una luz lo cegó por instantes, ¿tanto placer sentía que hasta alucinaba?.

Si, sin duda aquello era delicioso, pero ella se detuvo, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y noto había una luz encendida que le daba directamente en la cara, y ahí estaba, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y la luz provenía del pasillo, ¿Gaara los había encontrado ahí?, no, pero en esos instantes desearía que fuera Gaara o Kankuro, incluso sus padres o un terrorista que les arrojara una bomba, pero no tenia tanta suerte, la persona que los miraba desde la entrada de la habitación no era ninguno de los que el pensaba, si no alguien peor.

La directora Mizakawa los miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, en ese instante todos se pusieron en pie dándose por muertos.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-

La directora comenzó un escáldalo de aquellos que hacen historia incluso despertó a varias de las chicas de las habitaciones siguientes que no perdieron oportunidad en asomarse a ver tal espectáculo, la directora no dejo que ninguno dijera nada en su defensa hasta que termino el discurso sobre moral.

-directora Mizakawa…-intento hablar Hinata

-fue mi culpa- se apresuro a terminar Temari-pero no hacíamos nada malo solo veíamos una pel…-

-¡claro que es grave!, ¡dios mío parecen prostitutas!-la directora se escandalizo de inmediato por las vestimentas de las chicas-¡ustedes tienen serios problemas!-

-no, no, es mi culpa, nadie mas tiene nada que ver-seguía respondiendo la Sabaku, la directora seguía mirándola.

-claro que es su culpa, yo se la clase de persona que es usted, ¡dios que vergüenza!-

-directora…por favor el castigo es mío y lo acepto-

-no, no es justo- replico la pelirosa y de inmediato y los demás asintieron.

-es culpa de todos, queríamos ver una película pero como no hay cine aquí o por lo menos no podemos salir de aquí…pues se nos ocurrió verla aquí e invitamos a los chicos por que…-

-¡silencio! ¡Es culpa de todos, pero tu Sabaku eres la principal!-

-no, no es justo- respondió Shikamaru esta vez- es culpa de todos, no puede castigarla solo a ella, también nosotros tenemos que ver en esto-

-¿es verdad eso?- pregunto a todos, ellos simplemente asintieron, todos eran amigos y no se dejarían a la rubia sola.

-¡Están en serios problemas!, ¡Todos!-

Simplemente se resignaron, Shikamaru se relajo, pensándolo bien no les podría ir muy mal ¿o si?, ¿Qué era lo peor que les podría suceder? Quizá pasarían los fines de semana limpiando laboratorios o limpiando salones, en fin, no era gran cosa.

-¡inmediatamente llamare a sus padres para una reunión urgente!-

Definitivamente Shikamaru se equivoco, como pocas veces en su vida, llamarían a sus padres y les esperaría algún castigo peor y supo que todos pensaban lo mismo al ver sus caras de pánico.

-pero directora….-se atrevió a hablar Neji.

-nada de "peros", ahora mismo todos regresan a sus habitaciones correspondientes y yo llamare a sus padres, quiero que estén todos aquí lo antes posible y ustedes mismos les dirán lo que sucedió-

-¿nosotros?- pregunto asustada Ino.

-claro que ustedes, yo no les diré a sus padres lo desvergonzadas que son sus hijas-

-¡pero solo veíamos películas!, ¡no hacíamos nada malo!-

-¡eso dice usted señorita Sabaku, ahora mismo todos a sus habitaciones!-

Resignados todos salieron de la habitación de la rubia dirigiéndose directamente a las suyas, Temari bufo molesta.

-verán cuando sus padres lleguen-advirtió por ultima vez la directora mientras salía con todos los demás y cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Temari.

-no se moleste en llamarlo directora, mi padre no vendrá, esta muy ocupado con sus negocios como para cuidar a sus hijos- Shikamaru escucho lo que la rubia dijo en apenas un susurro y alcanzo a mirarla, se veía un poco triste, pero no pudo mas que irse a su habitación.

Durante todo el camino estuvo pensando en ella, en los besos que ella le había dado, por que era suficientemente cobarde para no responderle ni siquiera con una simple caricia, pero no solo eso, recordaba perfectamente las ultimas palabras de la rubia antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

"_mi padre no vendrá, esta muy ocupado con sus negocios como para cuidar a sus hijos"_

Ahora que lo pensaba Gaara y Kankuro nunca hablaban de su padre ni de su madre, todos al regresar de vacaciones hablaban de las aventuras que habían vivido en vacaciones junto a sus padres, el mismo salía a cualquier lugar, su padre se tomaba al menos dos semanas para pasear con el y su madre por un buen lugar y convivir un poco en familia, las vacaciones pasadas había ido a Miami con sus padres y las familias de Chouji e Ino, ellos siempre viajaban juntos por que sus familias eran amigos desde que sus padres eran niños, Naruto había ido a las Vegas y Sasuke a Washington D.C., incluso Neji y Hinata habían ido a Europa con el padre de ella que era como un padre también para el.

Pero Gaara y Kankuro no decían nada, simplemente dijeron que habían pasado las vacaciones en su cuidad natal, Suna, pero no hablaban sobre su padre.

De tanto pensar le empezó a doler la cabeza, quería saber mas de Temari y sus hermanos, al llegar a su habitación se tiro en la cama, Chouji estaba dormido ajeno a lo que sucedía, esperaba que también los hermanos de la rubia, pero mañana que se enteraran la iba a pasar mal, Gaara había especificado perfectamente que no fueran a buscar a las chicas, y el planeaba no hacerlo, no por la advertencia de el si no por que podía suceder algo realmente malo como lo que iba a pasar con sus padres pero Naruto y Kiba tenían que meter la pata, se fueron a escondidas y Sasuke se dio cuenta, Shikamaru se lo encontró en el pasillo y le explico lo que sucedía y después el Sasuke y Neji habían ido a buscarlos, pero de vez de regresar se habían quedado ahí como idiotas, solo por verlas así de sexys.

Sin duda mañana seria un día largo.

X

X

X

Como dije, espero que no haya sido predecible, aunque creo que si, igualmente a mi me gusto escribirlo.

En el siguiente capitulo aparecen los padres de los chicos y una visita llega a la habitación de Shikamaru para una interesante conversación,

¿Cómo se dio cuenta la directora?, Pues después se sabrá. Pero supongo que ustedes sacaran sus conclusiones.

Hasta luegooo!


	8. Castigo partI

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Es doble actualización este día, el de Beyon Death y este, aquí se hablara mas de Shikamaru y alguien mas aparecerá aunque no se si adivinen quien es.

Les dejo leer.

X

X

Shikamaru no se equivoco, al día siguiente Gaara y Kankuro casi los muelen a golpes de no ser por la intervención de Lee, Shino y Chouji que los detuvieron dándoles tiempo de explicarse, claro que Kankuro tardo demasiado en tranquilizarse, a decir verdad no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran los demás, solamente veía por su hermana, sabia que si algo salía mal ahí su padre la alejaría de ellos y no quería eso, se sentía tan protegido con Temari a su lado, ella era como su madre, desde que su madre se fue y los dejo solos Temari había sido la única persona a la que veía como madre, era un niño si, pero a veces esos recuerdos venían a su mente convertidos en pesadillas.

Con mucha dificultad se calmo, total, ya estaba echo y solo les quedaba esperar el castigo que recibiría su hermana y el resto del grupo.

El día paso rápido, pero bastante aburrido, los maestros los vigilaban constantemente evitando que hombres y mujeres se acercaran mas, aunque claro el rumor ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela y no tenían mas que aguantar los comentarios, que en su mayoría eran hacia Temari y de desprecio.

A la salida de clases la directora mando a avisar que sus padres estarían ahí al día siguiente al medio día lo cual fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

Shikamaru regreso a su habitación inmediatamente después de que se terminaran las clases, por suerte Chouji lo acompaño, no hablaban ni nada, Chouji puso un disco en el reproductor y se acostó en su cama, Shikamaru se recargo en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, estaba tan aburrido.

-¿estas preocupado?- escucho que Chouji le llamaba, Shikamaru se giro para verlo y se sentó en la cama junto a el después de que le ofreciera de su bolsa de papitas.

-no, no hacíamos nada malo-

-lo dijo por tus padres-

-no, mi padre no dirá gran cosa, pero mi madre…si, de su parte me espera un buen regaño-

-ve el lado positivo-

-¿Cuál? Por que aunque lo piense, no encuentro nada-

-claro que si, al menos tienes novia, y una muy guapa-

-eh….-Shikamaru se ruborizo y Chouji lo noto- no, no es mi novia, solo somos amigos-

-claro, como digas, pero ve, ahora casi todos tienen novia, excepto yo, igual ya se que nunca tendré novia-

-¿y eso por que Chouji?- pregunto el Nara, aunque sabia por que, Chouji se consideraba menos atractivo para las chicas por su estado físico.

-vamos, es obvio-

-nada de eso Chouji, encontraras a una muchacha muy linda a la que le vas a encantar, ya vas a ver-

-claro…lo que digas, pero cambiando de tema se muy bien que te mueres por la rubia, es hermosa si, pero es mayor que tu-

-ya se…-

-y es la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro y ya sabes el dicho-

-¿que dicho?-

-ese que dice. "_la hermana de tu amigo es la mas fea"-_

_-_Chouji, ella no me gusta…-

-ah claro que si, lo que pasa es que eres estúpido, igual de estúpido que con Samui-

-Chouji…-

-no, no si te dijo la verdad, pero déjame decirte que Temari es mas...decente-

-¡Chouji cállate!-Shikamaru se molesto y Chouji lo sabia perfectamente, que hablaran mal de Samui enfrente de el era lo peor que podían hacer, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas, mas aun si lo hacia su mejor amigo.

-lo siento Shikamaru, pero es lo que pienso, Samui no me agrada y ella solo…-

-Chouji cállate, no te quiero escuchar-

Shikamaru trato de tranquilizarse, ya había peleado muchas veces con Chouji por culpa de Samui, la razón siempre era que simplemente que Chouji tenia una opinión diferente respecto a Samui.

-de acuerdo, ahora te dejare solo, no quiero pelear contigo, voy afuera eh-

Shikamaru se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo, tomo las papas que Chouji había dejado en la bolsa y se las termino rápidamente mientras pensaba en que hacer pero unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de concentración, se puso en pie para abrir.

-no te tardaste nada chou…-

Unas femeninas manos le empujaron para entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Shikamaru choco contra la pared y se entrego al placer de esa húmeda lengua en su cuello y en su boca, tomo esas caderas juntándolas con las suyas respondiendo a los besos con caricias en la espalda, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y varias voces y volvió a la realidad separándose de la fémina que lo acorralaba contra la pared.

-Samui, ¿ que haces aquí?- respiraba con dificultad y ella de vez en cuando dejaba besos en su cuello para después responderle en un susurro.

-nada…planeaba visitarte, con eso de que en todo el día ni me has mirado-

-ah, es que…espera debes irte, si Chouji llega…-

-no creo que diga nada, es tu amigo y no querrá perjudicarte mas, supe de su pequeña travesura-

Samui se separo de Shikamaru y se acerco a la cama a sentarse cruzando sensualmente sus piernas, había subido su falda mostrándole a Shikamaru un poco mas de piel.

-ah…solo veíamos una película, no hacíamos nada malo, pero la directora…-

-la directora tiene razón en molestarse shika, mira que alguien como esa chica, Temari, solo viene a causar problemas, es malo que este aquí, seguro que la expulsan-

-no…no creo, en ese caso nos expulsan a todos-

-pero no creo que haya sido culpa de los demás, mucho menos tuya, si no de ella-Samui se recargo en la cama y se desabrocho los botones de su camisa dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos echándose aire con la mano fingiendo que hacia calor.

-bueno, ella nos invito pero nosotros accedimos, además… nos castigaran a todos, el problema es que no sabemos como la directora se entero, estamos seguros que nadie escucho y no creo que sus hermanos hayan dicho algo, ni el resto de los que sabían-

-pues quien sabe amor…-hablo restándole importancia- ven, siéntate aquí- Shikamaru obedeció de inmediato, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, ella respondió el abrazo e inicio un profundo beso que duro varios segundos, hasta que ella se separo-me voy shika…-

-¿tan pronto…?-

-valla, pero si decías que era peligroso que estuviera aquí, ¿ahora quieres que me quede?-

-ah, ya, es cierto-

-adiós shika- Samui se acerco a besarlo una vez mas y después salió de la habitación, justo cuando ella salió Chouji entro y miro a Shikamaru.

-no me digas nada Chou…-

-no diré nada, ya sabes lo que pienso shika, solo vine por el balon de fut…¿juegas?-

-no, me quedo aquí….-

-vale, adiós….-

Shikamaru se tiro de nuevo en la cama viendo al techo, no sabia que hacer se sentía realmente perdido, por un lado pensaba en Samui, ella era muy hermosa, si, además la conocía desde que había entrado al colegio, a veces hablaba con ella y desde hace un año tenían un tipo de relación amorosa que en si podía considerarse como nada, por que solo se veían de vez en cuando y cuando ella tenia tiempo, incluso había escuchado a varios chicos decir que se habían acostado con ella, pero ella siempre lo negaba, siempre le decía que era virgen y que solo lo haría con el, pero aun no era tiempo, nadie mas que Chouji sabia de su "relación" con ella, por lo que los demás hablaban sin saber lo que el sentía al escuchar aquellos comentarios ofensivos.

En cambio Temari era distinta, era hermosa, tenia un cuerpo bastante apetecible, sus pechos eran mucho mas grandes que los de Samui, tenia que admitir que los de Samui eran incluso mas pequeños que los de Sakura e Ino siempre decía que Sakura estaba "plana" aunque no se fijara mucho en eso.

Además de hermosa Temari tenia actitud, fortaleza, belleza…todo, ella lo tenia todo, incluso era muy divertida, convivía con el y sus amigos perfectamente a pesar de ser mayor que ellos, si, otra cosa en contra, ella era mayor, por tres años y aquello si que le daba morbo, ¿a cuantos no les gustaría salir con una chica mayor? Y mas aun siendo tan sexy.

Pero sin duda lo que mas le llamaba a Shikamaru era la actitud desafiante de la rubia, había desafiado a la directora y a los maestros rompiendo las reglas varias veces y el también, asistiendo a su habitación la noche pasada y haber fumado en las instalaciones y además haberla ido a buscar al laboratorio pero tenia que admitir que romper las reglas se sentía muy bien, ella era la mujer mas estupenda que había conocido lo cual era raro y tonto no por ella si no por que la conocía hace tres días y sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, además esos besos que se daban, o mas bien que ella le daba por que al momento de tenerla cercas su mente se bloqueaba y el quedaba como un inútil inservible.

Pero ya no tenia que pensar en eso, se sentía como un verdadero idiota, no tenia nada serio con Samui, no por que no quisiera, mas bien era ella la que no quería, por otra parte tampoco había nada serio con la rubia, unos besos no bastaban como para dar por echo que ya tenia algo serio con la rubia.

-Temari….

-Samui….

-Temari…

-Temari…

Se repetía a si mismo, cansado de tanto pensar se quedo dormido.

X

X

Al dia siguiente Shikamaru miraba atraves de las ventana de su aula, estaban en clase y bastante aburridos, había terminado su trabajo en menos de diez minutos y para colmo estaba bastante cansado, casi no había dormido nada.

Desde la ventana de su aula se podía ver perfectamente el estacionamiento y mas allá en el horizonte se veía el mar, ¿Cómo se vería Temari en traje de baño?, seguro que muy bien, tenia ganas de ir a la playa y pasar el día entero ahí, pero al parecer no se podría, algo mas llamo su atención en ese instante, una Cadilac Escalade negra muy lujosa se estaciono cercas de la entrada al instituto.

Vio a los padres de Naruto bajar de esa camioneta, aunque estaban demasiado lejos podía identificarlos, se notaba el cabello rubio de su padre y el tono rojizo del de su madre, ellos eran los primeros en llegar, se giro un poco y llamo la atención de Naruto que de inmediato les dijo a los demás, todo sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, los padres de Naruto entraron al colegio a los pocos minutos entro un Aston Martin del año en color verde oscuro y Shikamaru supo que seria su fin.

-¿son tus padres?-le pregunto el rubio.

-si...-

-silencio joven Nara…-advirtió la profesora y regreso al pizarrón.

Shikamaru vio a su madre bajar de la parte trasera del auto junto a una rubia, la madre de Ino, y su padre del lado del piloto y en el copiloto el padre de la rubia, después entraron al instituto, pocos minutos después llegaron los padres de Kiba, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

Después entro un Mustang del año en color azul, Shikamaru no supo quien venia ahí, y pasados 10 minutos mas vio una Jeep Wrangler en color plata, lo curioso era que la camioneta estaba totalmente cerrada, de lado del piloto bajo un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y rodeo la camioneta para ir a abrir una de las puertas traseras, de la camioneta bajo una rubia, Shikamaru no sabia quien era y justo en ese momento el timbre de clases sonó.

En cuanto salió la maestra que estaba entro el profesor azuma, la clase de matemáticas comenzó y transcurrió normal y aburridamente.

Media hora después tocaron la puerta y apareció la secretaria de la directora, le entrego un papel a azuma y se retiro.

-bien chicos…., Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Temari, a la oficina de la directora, ahora-

Los 10 nombrados se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula, azuma susurro un "suerte" cuando ellos se fueron.

-nos llego la hora….-comento Sasuke

-si….aunque quiero ver a mis papas-comento Sakura.

Y era verdad, la mayoría ya quería ver a sus padres aunque seguro que les esperaba un castigo, pero no importaba, todos siguieron caminando por el corredor, Shikamaru se giro y vio a Temari caminando detrás de ellos, dejo que los demás se adelantaran y se espero hasta que ella llegara a su lado, sonrió mirándola y ella apenas regreso la sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo?, es decir, además de lo de nuestros padres, ¿crees que tus padres te regañen?-

-no, que va….ni les importa-

-bueno no se que decir, no me había pasado algo así-

-no digas nada, esta bien así-

Temari sonrió fingiendo mas tranquilidad, Shikamaru lleno de valor tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón y en ese instante ambos se sonrojaron, Temari se sintió algo estúpida, ¿se había sonrojado por un simple apretón de manos?, ya solo faltaba que Shikamaru se burlara de ella, pero no sucedió, el también sonrió sonrojado y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la directora, tragaron saliva y Kiba fue el valiente que se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

-pasen…-se escucho una voz desde dentro.

X

X

¿y bien?

Ya saben lo que pasa entre Samui y shika, aunque aun no todo, espero que les haya resultado interesante, el próximo capitulo hay mas participación de los padres, espero que no se les haya echo aburrido.

¿ya saben quien apareció? Espero que lo hayan notado, hasta el siguiente.


	9. Castigo Part II

Bueno! Aquí les dejo el capitulo, sin mas, les dejo leer.

X

X

X

Los 10 chicos entraron con un poco de miedo pero también bastante felices, la mayoría corrió a abrazar a sus padres, incluso Shikamaru, se acerco a su madre y ella en cuanto lo vio dejo de lado el enojo y sonrió para abrazar a su hijo, se separo de su mama y después abrazo a su papa.

Temari se quedo en la puerta estática, no estaba su padre pero al ver a la mujer rubia ahí se congelo, hace mas de dos años que no la veía, y solo había sido un encuentro casual y no por mas de una hora, Karura sonrió mirando a su hija mayor.

**-**¿no me vas a saludar hija?- Temari se le quedo mirando, no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de gritarle todo lo que la odiaba, no aguantaba que ella se presentara tan tranquila e hipócritamente, sintió un nudo en su garganta y las ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no, no se mostraría tan débil.

-no…-respondo secamente, Shikamaru la miro y desde ahí comprendió que había algo mal entre Temari y la mujer que ahora sabia era su madre.

Sasuke se acerco a sus padres a saludarlos, pero además de ellos estaba su hermano mayor, Itachi, no sabia que hacia ahí pero no le quedo mas que resignarse.

Hinata se acerco a su padre que la saludo con cariño aunque se notaba la molestia, Neji hizo lo mismo, pero aun mas nervioso y con la mirada en el piso, había decepcionado a su tío, que era quien se había encargado de el desde que su padre había muerto en un horrible accidente y su madre el día que el nació.

Tenten, Sakura e Ino, hicieron lo mismo, pero no les fue tan mal, hasta ese momento ninguno había recibido algún regaño, a excepción de Naruto y Shikamaru que recibieron un leve golpe de parte de sus madres.

Kiba se acerco a su madre y a su hermana, también fue regañado levemente.

-por favor jóvenes, tomen asiento, empecemos…-anuncio la directora.

Todos se sentaron en unas sillas que habían puesto ahí, cada uno junto a sus padres, la mujer rubia se sentó a dos lugares de Shikamaru dejando un espacio entre el y esa mujer, suponía que seria el lugar se Temari pero ella se quedo de pie recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí, porque nos mandaron a llamar?- pregunto Kushina con un amable tono, el que estuvieran ahí era señal de que algo había pasado.

-bueno señora Uzumaki, su hijo y sus compañeros saben la razón de por que están aquí-

En ese instante las miradas de todos los padres se dirigieron a sus hijos todos buscaban la forma de hablar y confesar aquello, Sasuke iba a hablar pero Temari se adelanto.

-yo les explicare- respondió la rubia calmadamente, se acerco mas a todos quedando enfrente de los padres- soy Sabaku no Temari, acabo de entrar a esta escuela pero mis hermanos menores son amigos de sus hijos- la rubia hizo una pausa y después continuo-sucede que las chicas y yo estábamos conversando un día y se nos ocurrió ver una película, pero aquí no nos permiten salir del campus, ni los fines de semana a menos que sea con permiso de los padres y con un mayor-

-esa es una regla básica señorita Sabaku- respondió la directora.

-lo sé directora, no me interrumpa por favor- respondió Temari y todos se miraron por el atrevimiento de la rubia, aunque había sido de la forma respetuosa no quitaba que la rubia le había mandado a callar-bueno continuare, a mi se me ocurrió que después de clases fuéramos a ver una película en mi habitación, las chicas y yo, pero en ese momento mis hermanos y mis compañeros varones se acercaron y pues yo les comente-

-¿y se atreve a decirlo tan sínicamente, Señorita Sabaku?-

-si directora, así de sínicamente lo digo-respondió Temari, Naruto soltó una risita- como sea, continuare, a mi se me ocurrió que viéramos esa película en mi dormitorio, en la noche, y se que las reglas no permiten que los hombres estén en las habitaciones de las mujeres, pero no hicimos nada malo, solo veíamos la película, comimos palomitas y refrescos, la directora se entero y por eso les mando a llamar-

Por unos segundos hubo silencio, ninguno se atrevió hablar.

-¿eso es todo?- el padre de Shikamaru fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar-

-¡Shikaku!-respondió inmediatamente la mujer Nara.

-cálmate mujer, están diciendo que solo vieron películas ¿no?

-si…-respondieron todos.

-¿entonces?, no veo algún problema, directora Mizakawa-

-discúlpeme señor Nara, pero yo me encargo de la educación de su hijo y la señorita Sabaku no esta mintiendo, yo la encontré en la cama con su hijo y al resto de las señoritas también con los jóvenes presentes-Shikaku miro a su hijo con asombro, Shikamaru ya era bastante mayorcito como para tener relaciones pero no sabia que su hijo ya lo había echo.

-si es cierto, estábamos acostados, pero solo veíamos una película, no tiene nada de malo- se apresuro a responder Shikamaru al notar la mirada de enojo de su madre.

-es mentira joven Nara, debo recordarles la forma en que ellas vestían-

-era una pijama, por eso era una "pijamada"-respondió Ino, las demás mujeres asintieron.

-entonces ¿estaban en una habitación, en parejas y en pijama?-pregunto la madre de Sasuke.

-si, no en parejas, bueno si, pero no intencionalmente, los demás no fueron y simplemente coincidimos, solamente estábamos viendo películas, casi estábamos dormidos por que ya era muy noche, pero no hicimos nada inapropiado-respondió Sasuke mirando a sus padres y a Itachi, aun no sabia por que el estaba ahí, pero noto como el se reía levemente, después su madre le dio un codazo.

-¿entonces dicen que no hicieron nada malo?- hablo el padre de Hinata, ella asintió.

-no hicimos nada, le prometo que solo veíamos películas, yo siempre he cuidado de Hinata y ese día no fue la excepción-

-¿están seguros?-volvió a preguntar Hiashi.

-si, estamos seguros- respondió de nuevo Neji y los demás asintieron.

-hubieran o no hecho algo indecente ustedes recibirán un castigo, rompieron muchas reglas y les aplicare una sanción necesaria, sus padres están al tanto de esto y espero que participen en ideas extras para su castigo-

-¿y cuál es el castigo?- pregunto el rubio.

-los fines de semana se encargaran de limpiar los salones, además las mujeres ayudaran en la cocina y los varones tendrán trabajos extras en el campus, ayudaran a limpiar la piscina o cortar el césped-

-¿tanto?- replico el rubio-la verdad que es mucho trabajo-

-así es joven Uzumaki, los fines de semana de los próximos 2 meses-

-es mucho tiempo….-hablo Temari.

-así es señorita Sabaku, pero considerando que usted fue la principal creadora del conflicto me veo en la necesidad de expulsarla de la escuela-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos los compañeros, todos se miraron.

-lo siento, pero no puedo permitir una influencia tan negativa como usted-

-no, ¡no es justo!-Shikamaru fue el primero en replicar, volteo a ver a sus padres y a Temari, ella no decía nada, sabia que algo como eso pasaría.

-ok, basta, fue mi culpa, no fue culpa de Temari, ella dijo que solo irían las chicas pero yo quería ir y pues…yo me lleve a los demás-

-¿Shikamaru, es verdad lo que dices?-le pregunto su madre.

-si…-

-no, no es tu culpa, Shikamaru se está echando la culpa para que no me expulsen- se atrevió a decir Temari poniéndose de frente a la madre de Shikamaru que la miraba un poco enojada.

-Temari, explica de quien fue la culpa-le exigió su mama.

-mía, totalmente mía, y ya, no hagan caso a lo que los demás digan-

-no es justo que la expulsen-replico esta vez Tenten-

- ¡No es justo!, ¡si la expulsan a ella nos expulsan a todos!-grito el rubio.

-¡si!- le siguieron todos, Temari se sorprendió, ninguna otra persona o amigo habría echo algo así por ella, nunca, y también los padres se sorprendieron.

-¿es lo que quieren todos?- replico la directora Mizakawa, todos la miraron asintiendo, después a voz del padre de Sasuke se escucho.

-muy bien, salgan todos, hablaremos a solas con la directora-

Los alumnos de inmediato obedecieron, salieron al pasillo y se recargaron en la pared mientras sus padres hablaban, Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a la puerta pegando los oídos mientras los demás les miraban, Temari se acerco a ellos.

-escuchen, ya no se metan en problemas, total, yo sabia que me terminarían por expulsar-

-pero no es justo Temari-chan-hablo dulcemente Hinata, todos sonrieron mirándola.

-si, todos nos haremos responsables-

La puerta de la oficina se abría y todos miraron, apareció Itachi junto a Hana y después se dirigieron hacia todos.

-¿Itachi que haces aquí?-

-nah…quería ver a mis padres, además la directora me pidió que viniera, están hablando con sus padres y parece que no se las va a dejar fácil-

-es verdad, aunque hace escándalo por nada- respondió la hermana de Kiba mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente, Kiba bufo al ver que no se podía zafar fácilmente-aunque claro no me agrada la idea de que mi hermanito valla a orgias-

-no era una orgia-todos se ruborizaron, los dos mayores rieron- solo veíamos películas-finalizo el Inozuka.

-si, si, como digan, pero no les queda mas que resignarse-Itachi volteo a ver a Temari y se reconocieron de inmediato- supongo que no iras a la playa verdad-

-no lo se, buscare la forma-Temari finalizo con una sonrisa, Shikamaru la miro, ¿ella quería mas problemas?.

-¿Qué fiesta?-pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-los de la universidad haremos una fiesta en la playa y tu hermosa compañera esta invitada, claro que también tus amigas-respondió Sasuke mirando a las demás chicas, todas se sonrojaron, el era muy guapo y atractivo, quizá mas que Sasuke- tu no Sasuke-finalizo fríamente.

-no me importa, Itachi-

La discusión entre los dos uchiha siguió mientras que se armaba un alboroto, Shikamaru vio como Temari se alejaba por el pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo, abrió la ventana y se acero a tomar un poco de aire, se sentía atrapada y confundida, estaba temblando y quería llorar por ver a su madre ahí, los recuerdos de ese día aun la atormentaban, soltó un gemido ahogado y su cuerpo se sacudió antes de soltar unas lagrimas, después una mano en su hombro le hizo notar la presencia de alguien mas.

-Shikamaru….-susurro.

-¿estas bien?-el la miro un poco preocupado al ver las lagrimas resbalando por las mejillas de la rubia.

-si-ella rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas, y sonrió indiferente, miro a la ventana, ahí estaba el estacionamiento y al otro lado de la enorme barda que cercaba el colegio estaba la calle, en la calle lo que tanto quería, la libertad-me siento atrapada aquí-

-¿tu quieres irte?-ella asintió-¿quieres volver con tu padre y madre?-

-ni loca, no vuelvo con ellos dos aunque me cueste la vida, prefiero vivir en la calle y comer basura-

-¿te la levas mal con ellos?-

-no tienes idea de que tan mal-respondió burlesca, mirando al cielo.

-bueno, ¿en que otro lugar estarías mejor que aquí?, es decir, aquí están tus hermanos y tus amigos que te aprecian….aunque nos conozcamos muy poco-

-no es suficiente….a veces pienso que nada lo es….-suspiro.

-bueno ….yo no quiero que te vayas- se miraron, y Temari sonrió dulcemente el devolvió la sonrisa sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado.

-bueno….¿y por que no quieres que me valla?-

La puerta de la dirección se abrió interrumpiéndolos, tuvieron que regresar y la pregunta quedo sin respuesta, aunque fue un alivio para Shikamaru, no sabía que responder.

Regresaron para entrar de nuevo en la oficina, esperando el veredicto final de sus padres y la directora, antes de entrar Shikamaru recibió un tímido beso en la mejilla, sin pasión ni desenfreno como los anteriores, en si, el beso simplemente quería decirle, "_Gracias"_.

X

X

¿y bien?

Ya saben quien es la mujer rubia, ¿Qué tierno shika no? Y ahora saben que Temari también tiene su lado débil. Además aparece Itachi y Hana, ya después se sabrá mas de ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado

**Yusha**, ya sabes que la mujer rubia no es la representante del padre de Temari, si no la madre de Temari y se sabrá mas de ella. Y si shika esta un poco atontado por Samui.

**Lamisteriosacrital**. La hermana de tu amigo es la mas fea, eso se usa acá en mi región refiriéndose a que las hermanas de tus amigos están prohibidas, es decir que no puedes salir con ellas por simple lealtad a tus amigos, si es una tontería no, pero así se dice por acá. XD

**Umeki-Nara**, me gustaría ver a Samui en un fic tuyo y que muera de mala manera, hahaa!

A todas las que me comentaron muchisimasss! Graciasss!

**KuTe **y** Hawtem.**

Bueno en el próximo capitulo el castigo y algo mas, espero que les haya gustado.

Byee-byee!


	10. Veredicto Final

Hey hola, aquí esta el capitulo 10, les dejo leer.

X

X

Después de entrar de nuevo todos se sentaron en las sillas, esta vez Temari se sentó al lado de Shikamaru aun nerviosa, igual que el, el resto fue con sus padres y esperaron a que la directora hablara, en la mesa estaban sus capetas académicas, donde se guardaban todos sus avances, calificaciones y observaciones de la directora o cualquier profesor, finalmente, la directora hablo.

-muy bien, he conversado con sus padres y hemos decidido un castigo justo para todos-

-¿pero no expulsaran a Temari-chan, verdad?- pregunto Hinata, los demás también prestaron atención.

-bueno, como directora es mi deber hacerlo, pero también confió plenamente en mis capacidades de educadora y creo que puedo hacer que la señorita Temari tome otro camino, el mas correcto- Temari rodo los ojos, molesta y hasta quiso reírse, pero se contuvo- y por la clara intervención de algunos padres, no, ella no será expulsada- todos sonrieron felices, Temari también, aunque no lo demostró tanto.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?-pregunto Naruto.

-bien joven Uzumaki, los varones trabajaran los fines de semana en el campus, algún afanador les dará sus tareas, las señoritas limpiaran salones y estancias, además que todos harán trabajo social, ya sea limpiando calles cercanas a la escuela o la playa, todo esto mejorando el ambiente-

-¿solo eso?-pregunto el Inozuka, no era tan malo, después de todo.

-no joven Kiba, además de esto me veo en la necesidad de bajar 30 puntos de su calificación actual-

-¡¿que?-gritaron todos, eso estaba mal, por lo menos para Temari.

-y si sus notas bajan mas por supuesto que su equipo de soccer saldrá del campeonato-equipo que era formado por ellos y otros compañeros, por lo tanto la mayoría queda con un 60 o 65 de calificación, claro que tiene que aumentar, en especial la de usted señorita Sabaku, su calificación era 70, ahora ha bajado a 40 puntos, por lo tanto usted esta técnicamente reprobada, por suerte para usted su madre me ha pedido que le realice un examen extra para recuperar algunos puntos, de lo contrario se quedara otro año-

-si, esta bien-respondió la rubia, no quedaba de otra.

-Shikamaru tu también debes recuperar calificación para tu torneo de matemáticas, de lo contrario no te permitiré concursar- Shikamaru asintió- además de esto, una hora antes del toque de queda todos regresaran a sus dormitorios, escoltados por alumnos de mi confianza, ellos se encargaran de avisarme si algunos tratan de romper de nuevo las reglas-

-¿Qué estudiantes de confianza?-pregunto Temari, pensando que quizá cierta chica estaría ahí, de chismosa.

-se los diré después, ahora los dejo para que se despidan de sus padres en paz, después regresaran a clases, ¿entienden?-

-si-

-directora Mizakawa, me gustaría ver a mis hijos, ¿podría permitírselos?-pregunto la madre de Temari.

-por supuesto señora Rireko, inmediatamente hare que vengan- Rireko, era el apellido del hombre con quien se había juntado con su madre, destruyendo su familia.

En cuanto la directora se retiro los chicos se acercaron a sus padres para despedirse de ellos, en cambio Temari salió de la oficina, Karura la siguió y la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te comportas así, hija?-

-no me llames así, no soy tu hija-

-Temari, aun sigues molesta conmigo por que….-

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?, ¿Por qué nos dejaste con un loco?, ¿Por qué te importo muy poco lo que nos paso?-

-Temari yo no quise…tu tienes que entender, además no te falto nada-

-¡claro que si!, me faltaste tu y mucho, no tienes idea del miedo que tenia siempre, ¿sabes que hice cuando me bajo por primera vez?, ¿ o cuando salí con mi primer novio?, ¿o con quien tuve mi primera relación?, esas son cosas que toda madre sabe, pero tu no estabas ahí!, ¡no sabes nada!-Temari estaba gritando, muy poco le importaba quien la escuchara.

Karura quiso responder pero en ese momento Kankuro y Gaara llegaron a abrazarla, Temari no los culpaba, ellos eran niños cuando su madre se fue y nunca la culparon por nada, ella se recargo en la pared tratando de calmarse, sin conseguirlo.

-¿mama, que haces aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo, sonriendo muy feliz.

-pues vine a verlos, los extraño mucho, ¿ustedes me extrañan?-

-¡si y mucho!-respondieron los dos.

-¿lo ves Temari, por que tu no me extrañas?, soy tu madre-

-no lo parece, tu nos dejaste solos-

-¡no te permito que me hables así, menos frente a tus hermanos!-

-¡¿Qué, piensas que no puedo decir la verdad?, mama por dios hasta los animales cuidan de sus crías, los llevan a donde vallan, en cambio tu nos dejaste con un maldito bastardo y encima loco!-

Temari no aguanto mas, salió corriendo dejando a sus hermanos solos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio de los varones y se sentó debajo de un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

Cansada cerro los ojos aun recargada sobre el tronco del árbol, trato de tranquilizarse sin lograrlo, aunque las lagrimas ya no salían su cuerpo aun se movía bruscamente con cada gemido que soltaba, por suerte nadie la veía y finalmente se quedo dormida, ya un poco mas tranquila.

Sintió una suave presión en su hombro izquierdo y abrió los ojos, se encontró con Shikamaru frente a ella, hincado, le limpio las lagrimas y ella noto que ya era de noche.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto tranquilamente, ella asintió- llevas toda la tarde aquí, ya casi es el toque y tenemos que regresar a los dormitorios-

-no importa, quiero estar un tiempo mas aquí-

-¿sola?, no deberías, vamos te acompaño a tu dormitorio-

-no, gracias, ¿y tus padres?-

-ya se fueron, tenían unos asuntos que resolver, también los demás padres y los hermanos de Sasuke y Kiba-

-hummm….¿sabes donde están mis hermanos?-

-salieron todo el día, la directora les dio permiso y se fueron con tu…con la señora rubia, pero ya no tardan en regresar-

-ah…gracias-

-¿oye necesitas hablar?, por que puedo escucharte-

-no, por ahora no, además creo que escuchaste demasiado hace un rato-

-si, la verdad que si, gritaste mucho y por lo que escuche te la levas mal con tu madre-

-si….muy mal-para ese momento Shikamaru ya se había sentado al lado de la rubia y ella había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-oye, tienes que subir tu calificación, por lo que escuche la directora te aplicara el examen la próxima semana-

-si, seguro que repruebo-

-no si estudias-

-soy mala estudiando-

-yo soy buen tutor, podría ser tu tutor-sonrió.

-¿a cambio de que?- pregunto curiosa.

-de nada, no acostumbro pedir nada a cambio, es un favor a una amiga-

-¿en serio?, es raro, nada es gratis en esta vida-

-bueno si quieres saber la verdad, yo subiré mis notas si la hago de tutor y eso es lo que necesito para el concurso-

-¿es muy importante para ti, verdad?-

-si, lo es, al principio mi madre me "obligaba", pero ahora lo hago por gusto, quiero puntos para la universidad, ¿Qué dices?-

-de acuerdo profe-ella sonrió-empecemos mañana mismo con las clases extras, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si, ahora te llevo a tu edificio, vamos-

Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio de las mujeres, Shikamaru se quedo en la puerta y después de que Temari entro se dirigió directo a su edificio, Temari por su parte paso por la estancia y tomo un poco de agua y después subió hasta su habitación, en la puerta de su alcoba estaban ellas, Samui y compañía, Temari trato de ignorarla.

-disculpa, déjame pasar-

-ah pobrecilla, con eso de que tu mami no te quiere y te abandono- Samui rio, las dos chicas que le acompañaban también, Temari no caería tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué trágica mi historia no?, ¿les hace gracia?-comento sarcásticamente-bueno, ya te puedes quitar-

-oblígame-

-¿señoritas que hacen en los pasillos?, es hora de dormir- la directora Mizakawa apareció detrás de ellas, Samui le sonrió y se quito de la puerta.

-es lo que le explicaba a Temari, directora, pero ella no me hace caso-

-mentirosa…pero sabes que, no tengo ganas de discutir, así que buenas noches- Temari dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en su habitación pero antes miro a la directora- disculpe señorita Mizakawa-

-dime, Temari-

-con eso del examen, no me vendría mal un tutor, ¿verdad?-

-si, es cierto, si puedes conseguir a alguien que…-

-ya lo conseguí, es Nara Shikamaru-Temari lo dijo mirando a Samui, ella se molesto y frunció el seño, Temari sonrió aun mas, satisfecha- además necesita puntos para el mismo, lo ayudo y el me ayuda a mi, ¿será posible que nos de permiso?-

-bueno, debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos, creo que seria una mala idea…-Samui sonrió.

-pero yo…-Temari trababa de justificarse.

-pero si algún profesor los vigila, pues me parecería bien-finalizo la directora, Samui estaba molesta, Temari en cambio satisfecha y feliz se despidió y entro a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron puntuales, en especial Temari y Shikamaru, ella le dijo lo que la directora había dispuesto y el le respondió que lo solucionaría, Shikamaru hablo con Asuma en el descanso del medio día y el le indico que si podría "vigilarlos".

La clase después del descanso fue Química, en el laboratorio y cuando Chouji y Shikamaru entraron, inmediatamente Temari les hizo señas, ella estaba en una mesa con Ino, Naruto y Sasuke.

-aquí hay lugar-les llamo Ino, ellos se acercaron rodeando la mesa, Shikamaru educadamente quito a Ino y se puso a un lado de Temari, alegando que tenia que hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?- susurro, pues la maestra de biología, otra cuarentona soltera ya había ingresado.

-Asuma me dijo que después de clase, en el patio trasero, ahí hay mesas y podremos estudiar-

-de acuerdo, gracias-

La clase comenzó, el laboratorio tenia 8 mesas grandes, con lo esencial para los alumnos, las mesas eran altas con una llave de agua y otra de gas, Temari estaba en la orilla, de la parte del pasillo, Shikamaru a su lado y en el otro extremo estaba Chouji, al frente de ella estaba Ino, a su lado el rubio y al final Sasuke, todos enfocados en la clase que consistía en usar sustancias reactivas y pasivas, mezclándolas y anotando su reacción.

-pff…aburrido….-susurro la rubia, Shikamaru la escucho.

-así vas a reprobar…-

-ya, no me sermonees, Kankuro y Gaara hacen lo….aaahg!-Temari grito y todos la miraron.

-¡hay cuanto lo siento!-

Temari miro a Samui que le acababa de tirar la probeta con agua encima, "accidentalmente" mojándole toda la blusa blanca.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la profesora.

-¡ah profesora!, es que iba a tirar la basura y me resbale y quise agarrarme de la mesa pero tire la probeta mojando a Temari, ¿me disculpas Temari?- Samui sonrió victoriosa, pero no, Temari no se dejaría, cualquiera esperaría una fuerte reacción pero Temari fue mas inteligente.

-claro, no pasa nada…fue un accidente-Temari sonrió ignorando lo que sucedía, después miro a Shikamaru, a su lado-¿Shikamaru me prestarías tu chaqueta?, deje la mía en mi alcoba-

Shikamaru inmediatamente se quito la chaqueta, que era parte del uniforme e iba sobre la camisa y tanto hombres como mujeres la usaban, aunque era mas usada por varones que por las féminas y claro, Temari casi no la usaba, estaban en la costa, ¿para que querían chaquetas?, Temari la acepto gustosa.

-¿puedo ir al baño?, me pondré la chaqueta y cuando tenga cambio de hora me cambiare, no quiero perder clase-

-rápido, señorita Sabaku, señorita Samui regrese a su lugar-

-claro que si profesora-

Temari salió del aula y en cuanto entro al baño se quito la blusa que le apretaba el cuello debido a que la usaba correctamente, como una monja, solamente se puso la chaqueta que le quedo algo floja y subió las mangas hasta los codos dejando un poco abierto el cierre mostrando el inicio de su cuello, ¡solo porque ahí no se puede usar escote!.

-valla, no me veo nada sexy…pero, esto huele bien- inhalo el rico aroma de la chaqueta de Shikamaru y por un segundo se deleito con el, después miro en el espejo su reflejo- parezco tonta…-rio- umm….huele a cigarrillo, Shikamaru ha estado fumando-

Una risita mas que resonó por las paredes del baño y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio con la camisa en la mano, regreso a su lugar tranquilamente y guardo su camisa, todos estaban murmurando, pero no le tomo importancia, siguió escribiendo.

-a callar todos, sigan con los reportes, vamos-

Todos volvieron a escribir, ella también, pero Ino le hizo una seña apuntando hacia Samui que la miraba burlándose y hablando con sus amigas, Temari tomo un papel y escribió algunas palabras, se lo dio a Ino y después hicieron que llegara hasta Samui, ella abrió la hoja y leyó:

"_¿te divertiste con tu pequeña broma?, que lastima no te salió como querías, por cierto, Shikamaru huele muy bien"_

Samui arrugo la hoja y la tiro al suelo al tiempo que veía a Temari oler la chaqueta de Shikamaru quien no se había dado cuenta de nada, o fingía no hacerlo, Temari e Ino sonrieron victoriosas haciendo una "V" de victoria con los dedos y volvieron al trabajo.

El resto de la clase fue tranquila, la profesora daba paseos por los pasillos observando los avances de cada mesa en general, cuando Shikamaru vio a la profesora la suficientemente alejada se acerco a Temari.

-¿oye….ya casi acabas todo?, eres muy inteligente-

-gracias….es por que quiero acabar rápido, muero de frio-

-¿te quitaste todo?-pregunto con un poco de morbosidad, tratando de ver un poco mas de piel de la rubia.

-no….llevo el bracier, pero esta mojado….-

-ohh….ok….-el se sonrojo y Temari sonrió al verlo así.

-gracias por la chaqueta-

-de nada, sabes, a veces Samui se comporta de mala manera pero solo lo hace cuando se siente amenazada-

-¿amenazada?-Temari sonrió sarcástica- Ni que la fuera a matar-

-no, no es eso….Samui es muy bonita y todos lo notan, pero tu también lo eres, tiene miedo de que dejen de pensar que ella es hermosa solo por que estas aquí-

-no es razón para su comportamiento, ella es quien inicia los problemas, y yo ni siquiera….espera un momento, ¿ella te gusta?-

-¿eh…?, eso no tiene nada que ver-

-entonces si….-

-no…mmm bueno….quizá un poco-

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la conversación y todos comenzaron a retirarse, la profesora salió después de recibir todos los trabajos y salieron al pasillo, Temari iba a cambiarse, sus hermanos y amigos estaban en el pasillo en una banca, Shikamaru estaba de espaldas y ella se acerco susurrándole en el oído.

-quizá Samui si deba sentirse amenazada, tal vez….tu también me gustes….-

Dicho esto la rubia fue directo a su edificio sin voltear a ver a Shikamaru, emocionada como una niña y con un extraño sentimiento en el estomago.

Shikamaru reacciono a los pocos segundos y volvió a la conversación con sus amigos, pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué te dijo mi hermana?-

-eh… que después me regresaría la chaqueta, iría a cambiarse-

-¿solo eso?-Shikamaru asintió- ¿y tenia que susurrarte al oído?- Shikamaru se encogió en hombros sin saber que decir, pero Chouji lo salvo arrastrándolo hasta la cafetería.

X

X

X

¿y bien?

Espero que les hayal gustado el capitulo, ya se sabrá mas del castigo y las clases extras de Shikamaru a Temari, ¿eso les gusto?, ¿Qué creen que pase ahí?, por otro lado no piensen que es la ultima vez que aparece Karura, ella seguirá por ahí.

**Umeki-Nara**- si yo también quiero un esposo con Shikaku, hahaha, y es que quería algún padre relajado y a la vez estricto, ¿Quién mejor que el?

**Lamisteriosacristal**- que bueno que te gusto el beso!, habrá mas besos y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**KuTe**- que bien que te gustara el capitulo y Itachi seguirá apareciendo, en cuanto a Temari, ya veras mas de su lado débil y humano, hasta el siguiente, espero que este te haya gustado.


	11. ¿estudiando?

¡Siguiente capítulo!

Espero que les agrade, se centra en Shikamaru y Temari, así que provecho.

X

X

X

Al finalizar las clases todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas a terminar las tareas que los profesores les dejaban, Temari pudo cambiarse la ropa finalmente, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una blusa sin mangas en color azul cielo, se puso unos zapatos bajos y se pinto los labios con un brillo claro, tomo la mochila y salió al jardín caminando hasta el patio trasero del edificio principal, era una plaza pequeña pero muy bonita, llena de pasto, arboles y algunas mesas de cemento con sillas, ahí había varios estudiantes aunque eran pocos, Shikamaru estaba en una de las mesas de al final vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde, le hizo señas y se acerco a él.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar observar a Temari llevaba ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo, al magnífico cuerpo que poseía, ella era hermosa, todo una diosa.

Azuma acompañado de Kurenai estaban dos mesas atrás compartiendo unas frituras platicando de cualquier cosa, Temari se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Shikamaru.

-bien, ¿con que comenzamos?-

-mmm….escoge tu-la rubia resoplo y miro a Shikamaru que sacaba algunos cuadernos.

-Matemáticas, entonces-el sonrió.

-ahgg…aburrido, lo que más odio-

-bueno al final terminaremos con las materias que no te desagraden tanto, mmm…bien, este semestre estamos viendo pre-calculo…-

Shikamaru siguió hablando, Temari le escuchaba atentamente y se acercaba mas aprovechando que Samui estaba cerca mirándolos, pero se olvido de ella y puso la atención necesaria, en un instante miro hacia atrás, Kurenai y azuma se estaban besando, o más bien solo era un roce de labios, Shikamaru noto que estaba distraída.

-¿sucede algo?-

-sí, yo no sabía que el profesor asuma y Kurenai salían juntos-

-ah…-Shikamaru hecho un vistazo hacia atrás-si, ellos salen juntos desde hace dos años, pero no lo demuestran, les está prohibido-

-déjame adivinar, la directora cree que si los maestros andan por ahí besándose los alumnos harán lo mismo ¿no?-Temari rodo los ojos, Shikamaru sonrió.

-exacto… ¿seguimos?, bueno, las operaciones…-

-tienes muy bonitos ojos-

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru guardo silencio y miro a la rubia, ella soltó una risita y se acerco mas dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿son café oscuros no?-

-sí, creo-

-me gustan-

Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien se acerco mas, Temari sonrió y su rostro se tiño de un leve rojo.

-los tuyos son verdes o azules….son hermosos, además de grandes y muy expresivos-

-¿expresivos?-ella se mostro sorprendida, ningún hombre le había dicho algo así.

-si…con tu madre, notaba que estabas triste además de enojada, ahora estas sorprendida por lo que acabo de decirte, ¿me equivoco?-

-no…es verdad, me sorprendió lo que dijiste, estaba muy molesta con mi madre -

-¿problemas familiares?-

-como no tienes idea-

-si quieres hablarlo, puedo escucharte-Temari dudo unos segundos, sus rostros aun estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro.

-se fue de casa cuando era una niña-agacho la mirada-me quede a cargo de mis hermanos y mi padre…es el un maldito-Temari ahora jugaba con la pluma entre sus dedos, Shikamaru le tomo las manos, deteniéndola.

-lo siento, me gustaría haberte conocido antes-

-pues, a mí también me hubiera gustado-Shikamaru estaba sonrojado y también ella, se veía hermosa y mas infantil.

-antes de llegar aquí, ¿Qué hacías?-

-vivía en Francia, un buen lugar, ¿has ido por allá?-

-no, nunca-

-valla sitio, lleno de diversión, diversión de la buena-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-ya sabes, antros, fiestas, bares, música….perfecto-

-¿estudiabas?-

-no, deje pasar dos años-

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Francia?-

-mmm….no me gusta hablar de eso-

-de acuerdo… ¿seguimos estudiando?-

-me fui a Francia por orden de mi padre- estaba claro que ella no quería estudiar.-desde la secundaria me volví muy rebelde, no hacia tareas, faltaba a clases y tomaba, a veces llegaba borracha a mi casa, mi padre me cacho en una de esas y…-ella dudo en continuar, Shikamaru le sonrió, inspirando confianza.

-¿y?-

-me golpeo, después me alejo de mis hermanos-

-valla, lo siento-

-no digas eso, no necesito tu lastima-

-es que no se qué decir, nunca había escuchado algo así-

-sí, yo nunca se lo había contado a nadie, solo mis hermanos lo saben-

-¿entonces, Francia fue divertido?- Shikamaru trato de cambiar el tema, se sentía un poco incomodo y parecía que ella también se sentía así, la rubia jugaba con un anillo de su dedo anular mirando hacia otro lado.

-lo fue, en cierta medida-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a veces, después de las fiestas despertaba en lugares desconocidos, no sabía con quien había pasado la noche y una vez…-

-¿una vez...?- Shikamaru aun le tomaba las manos y sonrió, no sabia que decir, parecía que ella estaba por llorar.

-una vez quede embarazada, no sabía de quien era…-

-¿entonces tienes un hijo?-estuvo por alejarse aquello le provoco una sensación extraña, ¿celos?

-no…lo perdí, y no me mires así, no lo aborte por cuenta propia, el auto que manejaba se quedo sin frenos, choque y estuve en el hospital un mes entero, tuve un aborto, mis hermanos no lo saben, no se lo digas-

-¿tu papa lo supo?-

-no-

-¿con quién vivías ahí?-

-sola, en un apartamento muy grande y lujoso, mi padre piensa que las cosas materiales pueden remplazarlo a él-

-¿y quién te cuido?, cuando estuviste en el hospital-

-nadie, estaba sola, a veces iba alguna que otra conocida, pero solo se quedaban como 10 minutos, un metal se enterró en mi pierna, en la espalda tengo una cicatriz fea, apenas se nota pero me molesta-Temari frunció el seño haciendo un puchero de desagrado.

-seguro que se quita-

-espero que si….-inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su espalda-¿sabes que odiaba de Francia?-

-¿Qué?-

-los caracoles-

-¿caracoles?-le pregunto extrañado.

-si, ahí los comen y son asquerosos, aun vivos y caminando en el plato, wacala-

-bueno si-Shikamaru rio, ya más relajado- pero también hay cosas impresionantes, por ejemplo, la torre Ifel-

-si, es un espectáculo maravilloso, mi apartamento tenía una vista espectacular a la torre y por las noches se veían las luces de los restaurants y de toda la ciudad-

A conversación cambio de rumbo tan drásticamente y Shikamaru prefirió seguir hablando de cosas graciosas antes que volver a cualquier tema desagradable, ignoro a Samui que paso un par de veces por un lado de ellos estaba tan centrado en la conversación con la rubia que ahora ya reía y lo hacía reír que olvido por completo que estaban ahí para estudiar, incluso se asusto un poco cuando azuma le toco en el hombro.

-es tarde, deberían regresar a sus dormitorios-ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, se pusieron en pie y después de agradecer a azuma y a Kurenai y de recoger los libros que había quedado olvidados ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio de las mujeres, Shikamaru insistió en acompañarla.

Temari seguía conversando de cualquier cosa tonta que sin duda los hacía reír y olvidar los malo momentos que ella había recordado, finalmente llegaron frente al edificio de las mujeres, la mayoría ya regresaba a sus habitaciones, las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento.

-bueno gracias por aceptar ser mi tutor-

-de nada, aunque no hicimos nada, solo platicamos-

-perdona si te quite el tiempo-

-para nada, tus historias son muy interesantes-

-gracias-

-quizá otro día pueda saber por qué usas cuatro coletas-

-si tienes suerte- Temari sonrió una vez más, se acerco y le dio un beso suave, esta vez en la mejilla, Shikamaru quiso que fuera en los labios pero no sucedió así, ella entro rápidamente al edificio y Shikamaru se dirigió al suyo, ya estaba por iniciar el toque de queda.

Cuanto Temari entro en la sala de estar de las mujeres varias la miraron, entre ellas estaba Samui que extrañamente sonrió.

-¿Qué tal las clases extra Temari?-pregunto fingiendo amabilidad.

-perfectas, Shikamaru es un excelente profesor, aunque ¿sabes…? hicimos de todo, excepto estudiar-Temari sonrió.

-eres una zorra-

-no mas que tu Samui, y te advierto, deja de molestarme-

Con esa última amenaza Temari subió hacia su habitación, Ino y las demás ya deberían de estar en sus habitaciones, extrañamente al subir las escaleras Temari escucho la estridente risa de Samui y sus amigas, aquellas chicas huecas que no pensaban en nada.

Y cuando entro a su habitación se dio cuenta del porque de las risas, al encender la luz de su habitación se encontró con toda su ropa esparcida por el suelo, y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que su ropa estaba desecha, partida en tiras y regada por el suelo de la habitación, entre ellas su blusa del uniforme y su falda, sus cosas estaba tiradas por el suelo, los cuadernos con sus apuntes partidos en trocitos, parecía como si un tornado acabara de pasar por su habitación, se acerco a su tocador, en el espejo se leía perfectamente "el es mío" con letras rojas de un pintalabios que ahora estaba destrozado tirado también en el suelo.

Temari sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien había sido.

"si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá"

X

X

Shikamaru entro a su habitación después de saludar a los pocos compañeros que quedaban en la sala de los chicos, al entrar rápidamente se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, Chouji estaba en su cama acabando su tarea, Shikamaru no le dijo nada, solo se tiro en su cama y miro al techo.

-buenas noches-apenas susurro Shikamaru.

-¿vas a soñar con ella?-

-Chouji, yo sueño despierto y todo el tiempo, con ella-

Finalmente Chouji sonrió y Shikamaru se quedo dormido, efectivamente a los pocos instantes la rubia se adueño de sus sueños, Chouji se acerco a la cama a ver a Shikamaru, el dormía con una sonrisa en los labios.

X

X

X

Tarannn!

Gracias a mis lectoras o lectores.

¿Les gusto?

Me tarde en actualizar pero el capitulo me gusto aunque fue de relleno, eso creo, bueno poco a poco van a saber más de Temari y de su pasado, claro que también de su futuro con Shikamaru.

La escena de Shikamaru y sus ojos me sucedió una vez a mí, así que está basada en hechos reales.

Espero que les haya gustado


	12. Venganza

Bien! Primero que nada lamento la tardanza, todo culpa de la escuela y en que me tome un tiempo para leer la saga de Harry potter y por fin acabe los 7 libros, =).

Y bueno, volviendo al tema, tarde en actualizar y este capitulo me gusto mucho, ya verán por que y espero que a ustedes también les guste,

También espero sus opiniones.

X

X

Al día siguiente Temari tuvo que pedirle a Ino una blusa, a Hinata un bracier y bargas, a Sakura la falda y a Tenten unas calcetas blancas ya que gracias a que esa maldita cucaracha había destrozado toda su ropa, incluyendo la interior. Su habitación era un completo caos, y solamente había sobrevivido la ropa que el día anterior llevaba puesta, evito quejarse con la directora, ya se vengaría a su modo ese mismo día.

A la tercera clase llego tarde, pero la maestra Kurenai no le dijo nada mas que un leve regaño y después paso a su lugar, se sentó tranquilamente y escucho a Samui y compañía reírse detrás de ella.

Aun así no hizo caso alguno y la clase comenzó.

La profesora Kurenai daba 10 minutos en cada clase para que los alumnos se relajaran, les permitía salir al patio o al pasillo para ir por un bocadillo, se pusieron en pie y la mayoría salió, incluso la profesora, Samui se detuvo rente a Temari que termina de guardar algunas cosas.

-hey Temari, esa blusa no te queda, ¿engordaste o no es tuya?-las amigas de Samui rieron fuertemente, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji estaban en unas bancas a los lados terminando de guardar sus cosas, solamente miraron la escena sin decir nada.

-ah, no, no es mía, es de Ino, sucede que algo le sucedió a mi ropa, ya sabes, típicos accidentes, no es nada, y no es que este gorda, lo que pasa es que yo si tengo pechos, a diferencia de ti-

-seguro son operados-los tres chicos pusieron atención, Temari sonrió.

-no que va, los míos son naturales, no como los tuyos, cariño- Temari soltó una risita burlesca, Neji también se rio pero se volteo de espaldas, Samui y sus amigas sin nada mas que decir se giraron y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero la fuerte voz de Temari las detuvo-¡ah Samui! Disculpa la del error soy yo, Cuidado cariño que se te está saliendo el relleno del bracier- Samui se llevo ambas manos a sus pechos mas pequeños que los de Temari y después salió de ahí.

Temari volvió su atención a los libros que guardaba, por suerte compro otros nuevos antes que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, una sombra le tapo la luz que entraba por un lado de la ventana, era Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-

-no vas a salir al descanso, aunque solo queden 5 minutos-

-no….terminare de acomodar algunas cosas, me prestas tus apuntes de matemáticas, ayer nos distrajimos mucho y sinceramente no puse atención-

-claro que si, te los doy al finalizar la clase, ¿si?-

-si gracias, ¿no vas a ir con ellos?- Temari señalo a Neji y Chouji que lo esperaban en la puerta, Shikamaru quería quedarse pero al ver que la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el cuaderno sin verlo a él finalmente se resigno y dejo a la rubia a solas.

En cuanto Shikamaru salió cerrando la puerta tras de si la rubia se puso en pie y abrió su mochila, saco de ella una cajita de cartón, la abrió y vio en ella a sus pequeñas mascotas que había atrapado esa mañana en el campo detrás del edificio.

Eran unos pequeños ratoncitos blancos de ojos rojos, indefensos y hasta muy lindos, pero seguro le ayudarían mucho, eran casi 10, abrió la mochila de Samui y los echo dentro, después la cerro murmurando un "hagan su trabajo".

Tiro la caja a la basura desbaratándola, salió corriendo del salón aprovechando que aun quedaban 3 minutos libres, encontró a Shikamaru y se sentó al lado, le hizo varias preguntas sobre matemáticas y trato de parecer lo mas natural que pudo, a los pocos segundos que ella llegara Chouji y Neji se fueron dejándolos solos.

-¿y me vas a decir?-interrogo el moreno.

-¿decirte que, Shikamaru?-ella rio ampliamente, se sujetaba de la parte baja de la banca.

-¿Por qué usas cuatro coletas?, nunca había visto a nadie con un peinado así-

-¿se ven feas?- Temari se llevo la mano a la cabeza tocando su cabello, ¿desde cuando le importaba que pensara un hombre sobre ella?.

-no, al contrario, me gustan mucho, me da curiosidad saber por que las usas así-

-bueno, cuando era niña….-

-la clase empieza, caminen chicos-Kurenai le interrumpió, Temari se encogió en hombros y se puso en pie, Shikamaru la siguió dejándola pasar primero, el resto de la clase entro y se sentaron en sus lugares, Temari vio a Samui tomar su mochila y ponerla sobre sus piernas, el espectáculo comenzaba.

-bien, sigamos, libro pagina 45, "literatura en la edad media u oscurantismo"-

Temari escucho como todos sacaban sus libros, se abrían los cierres de las mochilas y se cambiaban paginas de cuadernos, todo tranquilo, hasta que un grito rompió con la tranquilidad.

Era Samui, grito tan fuerte al tiempo que tiraba la mochila al piso y los pequeños ratoncitos corrían escapando de los 40 pares de pies que se movían en el piso, uno de los ratones había saltado a la cabeza de Samui espectáculo digno de ver, las mujeres subieron a las bancas y ella también fingiendo que estaba asustada.

Los chicos no hicieron tanto escándalo como ellas, Kurenai tampoco, simplemente se inclino a tratar de atrapar algunos, y después los hombres por cortesía le ayudaron.

-¡ahí hay uno!-grito Ino, sobre su butaca, Sakura también gritaba al igual que las demás, una de ellas casi se desmalla, Samui estaba furiosa y Temari disfrutaba del espectáculo, fingiendo un poco de miedo.

Finalmente después de 20 minutos los ratoncillos estaban a salvo en una caja que Naruto había conseguido, las mujeres ya estaban en el piso acomodando las cosas que habían tirado durante el escándalo, Shikamaru tenia un ratoncito en sus manos y Sakura, Ino y Tenten ya se habían acercado a el a observar al pequeño ser.

Temari no fue la excepción, se acerco a Shikamaru y miro a uno de sus pequeños amigos acariciándole un poco la cabecita, el ratoncillo miraba de un lado a otro y se movía impaciente, finalmente Shikamaru lo dejo en la caja junto a sus compañeros.

-¡TU!- Samui se acerco molesta hasta ella, Temari ya esperaba esa acusación-¡tu fuiste quien los puso en mi mochila!-

-¡¿yo?- Temari se mostro indignada, se llevo una mano al pecho y se hizo hacia atrás, quedando a un lado de Shikamaru, Gaara la miraba desde atrás, Kankuro ya la había descubierto.

-¡si, tu! Estoy segura-

-¿me grabaste en video o me viste?-

-no pero….-

-Samui, es una acusación muy seria, si no tienes pruebas…-Kurenai intervino, la clase completa los miraba.

-¡ella se quedo en el salón!-

-no es verdad, me quede pero salí a después de ti-

-es mentira, fuiste tu la que se quedo en el salón-

-ella estaba conmigo-fue un susurro, una voz apenas audible, pero firme y segura, era Shikamaru, todos volvieron su atención a el.

-¿es cierto lo que dices Shikamaru?-

-si, Temari estaba conmigo, me pregunto algunas cosa de matemáticas, usted sabe que yo soy su tutor y ayer perdimos el tiempo en…conversando, en vez de estudiar, estaba conmigo, ella no hizo nada-termino de decir el moreno, Temari sonrió ampliamente, aquello no estaban en sus planes pero le había resultado mejor de lo que pensaba.

-bueno, aun queda la incógnita de ¿Quién fue?-

-mmm profesora- se escucho la dulce voz de Hinata- la ventana junto al lado de Samui esta abierta, seguro que ella dejo la mochila abierta y si trae comida adentro pues, lo mas seguro es que los ratoncillos la olieran y entraran por si solos.

A la mayoría de la clase le convenció la explicación de Hinata excepto a Samui y compañía y todos volvieron a sus lugares, aun así Kurenai avisaría a la directora, la clase siguió noralmente y antes de sentarse Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad que Temari agradeció.

Después de la clase salieron al patio para el descanso y como la directora no estaba el asunto de los ratoncillos no paso a mas ese día, al atardecer después de clases Temari regreso a su dormitorio pero en el camino alguien la toco por el hombro.

-Shikamaru-

-te traje mis apuntes de matemáticas- él le entrego un cuaderno.

-gracias, los estudiare- Temari estuvo por darse media vuelta pero se detuvo y miro a Shikamaru-gracias por cubrirme en la clase de Kurenai-

-de nada….Temari, si fuiste tu, ¿verdad?-

-si-respondió tranquila.

-ah….-el se veía molesto.

-bien, me voy, tengo que cambiarme, no aguanto la ropa-

-aun no te acostumbras al uniforme-

-si, el uniforme no es el inconveniente, si no el bracier-

-¿tu…bracier?-el se sonrojo.

-si….no es mío, Hinata me lo presto-

-ahhh….¿eso hacen las chicas?-no sabia que mas preguntar.

-no-ella rio- fue un accidente con mi ropa, broma de mal gusto, pero bueno, ahora si me voy o juro que el bracier reventara, me queda muy pequeño-

-ahhh, claro. ¿Por qué le hiciste esa broma a Samui?-la detuvo, quería saberlo.

-mmmm….yo no me dejo de nadie, quien se mete conmigo la paga-respondió tranquila.

-¿Qué te hizo?, no creo que te halla echo nada como para….-

-no la defiendas…-se molesto.

-no la estoy….-

-claro que lo haces y además….sabes, olvídalo, te regresare después los apuntes-termino con una sonrisa.

Temari se fue, Shikamaru se quedo pensando, Samui no era una mala persona, bueno, quizá era un poco egocéntrica y a veces presumida, pero mala, no, ella no era mala, en cambio Temari era la clase de chica que no seguía las reglas, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿quería llamar la atención?.

¡No!, Temari era una chica fantástica, hermosa y muy inteligente, y no era mala, si no que era…distinta. no pudo evitar seguir viendo a Temari hasta que la rubia se perdió dentro del edificio de mujeres.

Y se quedo un rato mas mirando la puerta, Samui paso por un lado y le toco en la espalda, pero no se detuvo ni a hablarle y solo después que sus amigas entraran al edificio ella camino por un costado sin entrar, paseando por el jardín y cuando estuvo por girar en la esquina del edificio giro hacia Shikamaru y le hizo una seña para después perderse detrás de la pared.

Shikamaru, como hipnotizado la siguió entrando detrás de la barda para así llegar a la parte trasera del edificio, y lo primero que recibió al dar vuelta fue un fuerte beso en los labios, quiso separarse por la sorpresa pero termino cediendo y sujetando a Samui por la cadera tratando de juntara mas a el.

Curiosamente, deseaba besar a otra persona.

X

X

¡y bien, les gusto?

A mi se me hizo muy divertido, pero aunque el final fue Samui-Shika (espero que no me maten) , solo será unos pocos minutos, pequeñas escenas que son necesarias, pero en el siguiente capitulo vendrá algo mas y vemos que aun shika sigue defendiendo a Samui ¿eso cambiara?

Me gusto darle algo interesante que hacer a Hinata, y que tal, fue cómplice, ¿quedo bien? Claro, ya tendrá mas momentos para ella.

**Pecado rojo**, lo pasional vendrá después, solo espera. =)

Agradezco a todas. **Umeki_Nara, KuTe, kkshifanatic, Yusha, Hiromi-one-chan, kim, isisxcaro, y Marge. (perdón si olvide a alguien).**Por los comentarios. =) espero el capitulo le guste.

Y también gracias a quienes leen aunque no comenten.

¿comentarios?.


End file.
